A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Lein
Summary: As BB and Raven begin to strike up a relationship, Terra suddenly causes havoc by dropping back into BB's life, intent on being with BB. But will Raven allow it?
1. Chapter 1

**"A Crazy Little Thing Called Love"**

**By Lein**

_"You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love."_

**-Henry Drummond**

The red marker pen hovered, just inches away from the calendar, as Garfield Logan stared blankly at the page before him. He rested one arm against the wall, while the other hung limp by his side, as he continued his zombified look at the calendar.

He sighed loudly, and then with two quick strokes of the marker, crossed off the day. He replaced the cap and tossed the pen over his shoulder, where it landed with a loud 'thwack.'

It was officially the end of Friday now. Normally, it wouldn't be such a worry, after all, there had been countless Fridays he'd passed without worry. But not this one.

That meant he had a week to go. Just one week. Next Friday was his birthday. His 20th birthday.

He sighed again as he turned around and shuffled over to his bed, where he dived, head first, into the tangled mess of sheets and blankets, and started to wrap himself up in there warmth.

20. He would be 20 years old. Can't be a Teen Titan forever. Those words had been the exact words Nightwing had said to him as they'd planed for his birthday just a few days ago. The youngest member of Teen Titans, he was still a teen, compared to the others who'd passed the age of 19.

Jesse, where had all the time gone?

He rolled over on his left side, and stared at the red digits glowing back at him. He made a face, grunted and rolled over on his right. The view gave him a glimpse out his bedroom window, at Jump City bay, and the harbor beyond. Hundreds of blinking, flashing lights dotted the horizon, along with the constant noises from the wharf.

Just then, a tugboat bleared its horn, and the noise seemed to echo all around his room, causing Gar to screw up his face in disgust.

Muttering a few unpleasant words under his breath, he kicked off the blankets and got up. He really didn't feel like sleeping now. He felt like something to eat and headed straight for the kitchen.

The door to the kitchen opened with a low 'hush,' and Gar trudged inside, clapping twice to turn the kitchen lights on. Big mistake. He'd forgotten how bright the lights were, and he cried out, as thousands of needle like flashes stabbed into his eyes and ricocheted around inside his brain.

He barely managed to grab the kitchen counter before falling over. Then, muttering even louder this time, clapped twice, plunging the whole room back into darkness. Muttering, he opened the fridge, squinting at the light from inside, and looked around. There wasn't much there, or more correctly, there wasn't much there that was eatable. Grumbling, he instead grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the drinks fridge, and sat down on one of the many bar stools by the kitchen counter.

"God, I hate life," he muttered, and took a long swing of the bottle.

He never bothered to look up as he heard the kitchen door 'hush' open once more, but with a single sniff, he recognized Nightwing's scent. "Hey Dick," he said as the door closed behind him.

"Hmmm," Dick muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, hey BB," he said, as he crossed the floor to the drinks fridge. "I didn't think you'd be up."

"Yeah, well, I am!" Beast Boy said swirling the dark brown liquid around in the bottle. "Why're you up?"

Dick gave a snort. "Starfire kept hogging the whole bed," he said as he pulled out an Iced Coffee milk drink. "I spent half the night on the floor, before my back started to hurt. I figured I should just wake up and do some training."

Beast Boy couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face as he gave a quick chuckle. "Heh… That sucks!" He said. He then licked his lips, as Dick sat down on a bar stool next to him. "Hey Dick," he said, "You… You feel like talking?"

"Sure thing BB," Dick replied taking a drink, "What's on your mind?"

Beast Boy paused, before asking, "Do you ever feel like… Like you're getting old?"

"Of cause I do, BB," Dick replied. "I was once Robin y'know! Now, I'm Nightwing!" He paused, as he stared long and hard at Beast Boy. "You know, it's just a birthday, Gar. Everybody has them. You don't have to treat them like a funeral!"

Beast Boy sighed. "It's just, just what you said to me last Tuesday, about how I'm the last Teen Titan!"

"You worried about growing up, Gar?" Dick asked, putting a friendly arm around his buddy's shoulder. "Don't. We all have to grow up sooner or later. It's an inevitable part of life." He took another swing from his drink. "Can't always be a Teen Titan forever!"

"That's just it!" Beast Boy said, turning to face Dick. "What happens now? Do we change the name of the group? Do we split up and go out on our own?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dick said, "Slow down there! Nobody's talking about splitting up, Gar. But you're right about changing the name! We can't be Teen Titans if were all 20 and over!" He paused again. "Things change, BB," he said. "That's the natural path of life. As time goes on, things change. Society changes, people's views change. Even people's lives change. Life is all about change buddy. You can't keep doing one thing forever!"

"That's what scares me," Beast Boy replied. "The Teen Titans have been such a happy experience of my life, that… It's practically all I know now!" He leaned back as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm just frightened of the change, that's all. I scares me to think that our friendship, our whole team, is finally coming to an end." He held up his soda pop in salute. "No more Teen Titans."

"Just in name, Gar," Dick reassured his friend. "Just in name, and in name only!"

Beast Boy sighed. "I hope so," he muttered. "I sure hope so." He then held his bottle back up again in another salute. "To the Teen Titans," he said, as both he and Dick clinked their glasses. "It was fun while it lasted!"

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Beast Boy awoke with a jerk as a loud metal screaming sound filled the room. "Hey--! Wha—That--! YYAAAHHHHH!" He cried out as he suddenly fell backwards off the barstool and landed, rather painfully on his back. "Ouch!" He muttered.

"Hah ha!" He recognized Cyborgs laughter as he cracked open his eyes. "Man that was priceless," Cyborg chuckled as he grabbed Beast Boys arm and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry man, I just couldn't resist. You just opened your self wide up!"

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked around the kitchen and say that it was now morning. He'd fallen asleep at the kitchen bench; three empty bottles of Dr. Pepper lay on the bench, along with an empty carton of Ice Coffee. It was then that he finally heard the Rap Music blearing from the giant black Boom Box that was on the bench, where his sleeping head had once been.

"You're personal wake-up call my-man!" Cyborg said with a grin as he headed over to the fridge for some breakfast.

"You suck, you know that, Vic!" Beast Boy muttered, as Cyborg pulled out some frozen bacon from the freezer.

Cyborg just grinned at him. "You're welcome," he replied; as he placed the bacon in the microwave and set it on defrost. Beast Boy then wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of cooking bacon, and he quickly left the room. "Savage, flesh eater!" He snapped as the door closed behind him, cutting out Cyborg's laughter.

Beast Boy huffed loudly, as he stormed down the hall. "Thing's change my butt!" He snapped. "How come Cyborg hasn't changed? He's still the same pain in the a--!"

Something metal, hit the floor with a loud clang. Beast Boy stopped in mid rant, and looked back behind him. He'd just passed the door to the gym, and something had hit the ground inside. His eyes narrowed in curiosity as he doubled back to the door, and tried to open it.

It beeped red at him, meaning that someone had locked the door from the inside. He gasped, as he suddenly remember that Nightwing said he was going to do some training last night.

A hand came up to his mouth. What if he'd fallen asleep and put himself in danger? It wasn't the first time that had happened. He'd fallen asleep on the bench press once and nearly broke his ribs, if Cyborg hadn't been passing by. But then, he could've just been dumping something on the floor before moving onto something else. But he had to be sure.

But how to see if he was okay? The door was locked? He half smiled. No problem for Beast Boy. He looked up at the air vent above the door, and leapt up, grabbing the grill with both hands. The second he did this, there was a quick sucking sound, like air being sucked backwards into a pipe, and Beast Boy was gone.

The small dark and light green mouse scampered through the air ducts towards the bright light not far away, the one that lead into the gym. Quickly he skidded to a halt, and looked through the grill.

He soon wished he hadn't. Nightwing was up against the wall, minus his shirt, and wearing only a pair of faded dark blue shorts. Pinning him there, with her mouth, was Starfire. She was dressed in a light pink shirt that just covered her thighs. Weather she had a bra and panties on underneath was impossible to tell. She held Nightwing's head in place with her hands, while her left leg was up against him, her knee resting against the left side of his hip. Nightwing returned the kisses and wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist, sliding his right hand behind her long crimson hair, and up the back of her tee-shirt, his left arm down to rest on her rear.

She then broke off the kiss and began laying kisses along Nightwing's neck, causing him to close his eyes and tilt his head back to allow her easier access. Nightwing resumed his fondling and also started to rub Starfire's skin, near the base of her neck. She moaned softly at his touches, crushing her lips back against his and resuming the kiss, lowering her left leg, beginning to slowly rub herself up against his crotch.

Nightwing immediately kissed Starfire on the side of the neck, nuzzling her crimson hair aside to do so, placing his hands on her waist and slowly sliding them up to her breasts. Squeezing them gently, causing Starfire to let out a sharp gasp. She then craned her head around and kissed him, all of the while continuing to rub up against him.

Inside the vent, Beast Boy watched with morbid fascination as the two lovers made out in the gym. No wonder the door was locked. Looking behind the two, Beast boy saw the reason for the loud noise. Two dumb bells lie on the ground, not far from Nightwings sweat stained tee shirt.

A low moan drew his attention back to the two lovers, and he gasped. Nightwing had moved his right hand, and had moved Starfire's shirt up all the way, exposing the bottom half of her breasts. She wore panties, but no bra.

For a split second, Beast Boy couldn't breath. It was the first time in his life he'd ever seen a naked woman in person before, even if it was just the breasts.

He squeezed his eyes shut and slapped his face a few times. Then, he quietly headed off down the vent, towards his own room, trying to shut out Starfire's moans.

He quickened his pace, just trying to escape the sounds, until the only sounds he could here were the constant turns of the ventilation's fan, spinning around. He paused to catch his breath, and to cover his eyes with his front paws. He was still in his mouse form, and he was rather flushed from what he'd seen.

Slowly, he slunk back to his room.

* * *

Beast boy picked up the last of the tissues and dumped them all into the bin, before covering the lid. He sighed loudly as he fell backwards onto his bed. 

He wasn't upset about Starfire and Nightwing together, oh no. Both he and Cyborg spent the better half of a year trying to get to two of them together. Actually, it was Robin who needed coxing the most, but what upset Beast Boy was the fact that he realised they were a couple now. They'd been a couple for a few years now, but he'd never actually seen them making out, till now.

Seeing them making out like that, he felt jealous. Jealous at being alone. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Wearing on his pants, he took a good long look at the mussels on his body. He was very fit. He had the looks; his hairstyle was the latest.

But no girl on earth would go out with a guy who had green skin. He hung his head lightly. Well, there was one girl. Terra. He bit his bottom lip at the thought of her.

Beast Boy quickly shook his head, trying to dislodge her memory. And besides, there was another girl in his life now…

"_Beast Boy!_" The loud yell brought him back to reality as his door hushed open, and into his room, stalked a very angry Raven, with her arms behind her back. Beast Boy quickly backed up onto his bed, stoping only when his back touched the wall.

"Uhhh, R-raven," he stammered, "W-what are you doing here?" He stopped short as he realised Raven was wearing only a dark blue bathrobe. Judging by the view of her cleavage, she was completely nude under there.

But he wasn't given time to fantasise. Raven brought her arms out from behind her back. She was carrying a bundle of very stinky shirts, and underpants. Beast Boy sucked in his breath as he realised what she was upset about. He'd left his dirty laundry all over the bathroom floor again.

She threw the clothes down on his floor and glared back up at him. "I had to carry those stinky smelly things for three minutes!" She snapped at him. "Other people have to use the bathroom facilities here you know…!"

Her voice trailed off, as she realised he was wearing only shorts. Her gazed lingered on his chest, for longer than was necessary. But still, it was only for a moment. Her momentarily calm features quickly twisted, as she continued her rant.

"I'm sick and tired of having to use the bathroom every morning and find your dirty washing covering the floor!" She leaned forward, staring into his eyes. "If I find your foul smelling garbage on the bathroom floor again…" She brought up her right hand in front of his face, and clenched it into a tight glowing fist. "I'll blast you into another dimension!"

Beast Boy nervously swallowed, and gave a quick nod in reply. Suddenly, his gaze dropped from her face to her chest, or rather, the ample view of her bosom she showed off by leaning forward.

Suddenly, Raven's hands were up around her bathrobe, pulling it across, ending the show. Beast Boy gasped, as he looked back up at Raven, expecting her to explode. Her reaction surprised him. Her face contained its usual deadpan expression. She then turned about, and left.

It wasn't until the door shut behind her, did Beast Boy finally let out the breath he'd been holding. "Holy shit!" He said, whipping a hand across his forehead and breathing a sigh of relief. He seriously thought Raven would've killed him there and then.

But she hadn't.

Could it be that she…? Beast Boy shook his head, dismissing the idea. Sure, he'd had a crush on Raven, but he'd never pushed his feelings on her. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had once. He closed his eyes and sighed.

It'd been a few years back, after when he'd lost Terra. He'd been a bit lost, unsure of what to do. One day, when both he and Raven had been alone in the tower, he'd come into the main room to find her meditating. She'd agreed to hear him out, letting him pour out his feelings for Terra, and the emotions he was experiencing.

She'd let him use her shoulder to cry on. He'd hugged her, and she'd hugged him. Then, there was a brief moment, when they'd looked into each other's eyes. Her deep purple eyes looked so beautiful, and sparkled like diamonds. Time seemed lost to him as he stared into her eyes, and before he even knew it, her lips were at his.

But only for a second. The lamp behind them suddenly exploded, scaring the both of them. It was then, that Raven returned to her usual grumpy self, warning him not to play her emotions like that ever again. It was then he discovered why Raven had been so Dr. Spokish all the time. Her emotions were her powers. The more she felt, the more power she unleashed.

The exploding lamp had been the result of the kiss. Ever since then, he'd had a crush on Raven, but she'd blocked every advance he'd tried to make. Then, after a while, he just gave up on her.

He groaned as he slapped his face with both hands, and let them slide down his face. He desperately needed to talk to someone. He looked over at his Teen Titans uniform, the communicator attached to the belt, and he got an idea.

**AN HOUR LATER: IN EARTH ORBIT…**

"I usually don't do things like this," J'onn Joan replied as he laced his fingers together. "The Watch Tower exists to guard the Earth from danger, my young green friend; not to act as a psychological evaluation centre."

"I know man," Beast Boy said as he sat down in the chair opposite the Martian. "But really don't know who else I can turn to with my problems. I mean, I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about my problems to a shrink."

"Why not?" J'onn asked as he turned around in the chair to continue to monitor the news broadcasts of Earth for any sign of trouble. "That's what they do. Help people with their problems."

"Dude," Beast boy said, placing his hands on his chest, "I'm a super-hero! Super-hero's don't see shrinks!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your logic," J'onn replied, checking up on news from the Middle East. "Why are you exempt from seeing psychological help from your own planet's professionals?"

"Hey, maybe you don't have a problem with your own public image, but I do! You have no idea what tabloid magazines will do to get a juicy story. And a Super-hero seeing a shrink? They'll milk that for all it's worth!" He sighed. "I just, I just want to be left alone right now, and I don't need that stress." J'onn just changed to a different frequency. "I need to talk to someone I know will both, be able to help, and keep it a secret." He then looked at his own hand and then, back to J'onn. "Anyway, as one green dude to another green dude, can't you at least listen to what I have to say?"

"I'm not familiar with your species romantic idea's," J'onn said without turning around. "But I understand what you are going through," he then turned the swivel chair around to face Beast Boy once more. "For your sake. I will listen."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks man," he said. He then leaned back in his chair and started to tell J'onn about his problems. From his talk last night with Nightwing, to his sexual encounter with Raven.

He finished up and leaned forwards towards J'onn, waiting for his reply. J'onn's deadpan expression could've put Raven's to shame. He didn't blink; he didn't even twitch a mussel.

So when he started speaking, it caught Beast Boy by surprise. "First off," he said slowly, "I can tell you why you're so apprehensive about your upcoming annual celebration of your birth." He unhooked his fingers from each other, and leaned back into the chair. "You're worried about your own future. Nightwing and Starfire have each other, and therefore have a promising future together. You on the other hand are the youngest member of the group. You've enjoyed your roll as the comic relief throughout your teen years, but now, as you leave your teen hood behind, you're beginning to understand other needs that you have been neglecting."

"Like romance?" Beast Boy asked. J'onn didn't even nod or anything.

"You're super-powers also make you different. You're not like everyone else, and you're beginning to understand this. Your romance with Terra all those years ago still haunts you. The end result has your emotions fighting a stalemate war with themselves. One side wants you to go out and find love, the other, doesn't want your heart to be broken again, like Terra did to you. You fear because of your appearance, other normal girls will reject you."

Beast Boy let his gaze fall to the ground; where he stared blankly at his own two feet. "Yeah," he muttered. "That's roughly about it."

"You apprehensive about your up coming 20th year because you feel that you're running out of time to find love. Your accidental witnessing of Nightwing and Starfire's fornication has made you realise that you're alone in the world in a romantic companionship and you're finally feeling the stress of growing up." J'onn paused. "In other words, you're experiencing what your kind calls, a mid-life crises!"

"Dude," Beast Boy said, sitting upright. "How can that be, I'm not even 20 yet!"

"Your mind is a jumble of thoughts and emotions at the moment Mr. Logan," J'onn replied. "You're experiencing frustration, jealously, rage, fear, guilt, and stress."

"So… What do I do?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I can't go inside your mind and set things straight," J'onn replied. "I don't know how. But I suggest you do what people of your age do, when they are looking for love. Go out!"

"Like this!" Beast Boy snapped, pointing at his emerald green face. "Every time I go out in public people stare at me! They whisper things to their friends and some even point!"

"So what's the alternative?" J'onn asked. "Wear a disguise? Lie about what you really are? Even if you do that, I cannot predict what would happen if you finally revealed your true self. Your species have a strange way of reacting to lies. It's the one emotion of your kind, that still puzzles me even to this day."

Then, he turned the swivel chair about, and went back to his monitoring. Beast Boy could only hang his head in deep thought. Finally, he stood up. "Thanks for your time, man," he said. J'onn didn't reply. Then, he shuffled away, heading back to the docking bay.

He'd only been gone 10 seconds, before there was a great gust of wind. "Hello Flash," J'onn replied without looking up.

"Hey J'onn," Flash replied, slurping on a slush puppy. "What was that all about?"

"He was experiencing growing up," J'onn replied. "And as all boys at his age do, he's thinking about love."

"Well, ya should've sent him in my direction," Flash said, looking off over at the lift the kid had taken. "A man of my calibre has more than enough experience in that kind of field." He blew on his knuckles.

"I wanted to educate him, not make his situation worse!" J'onn replied.

"Yeah, well I still say you should've --- HEY!"

* * *

As the sun sets behind the hills overlooking Jump city, the great metropolises flickers to life. Streetlights, light up, cars switch over to their headlights, and buildings begin to glow like chequered boxes. People rush back and forth, enjoying the nightlife. Car horns mixed in with laugher, nightclub music, dogs barking, people shouting, and of cause, the occasional scream. 

In some sections of the city, the nightlife is minimal, and in some places, almost non-existent. In one of these sections, a lone motorcycle with a sidecar races down the street, kicking up a whirlwind of scattered newspapers, discarded drink containers, and food wrappers.

Nightwing gave the speedometer a casual glance as he took the corner at high speeds. Next to him in the sidecar, Beast Boy didn't even bat an eyelid. He just watched as the scenery whizzed by behind the safety glass of his helmet.

Nightwing gave his friend a quick glance, before switching on the coms' in their helmets. "Hey BB," he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Beast Boy muttered with little indifference. "Why'd you ask?"

"Usually during out ghetto patrol's, you're a little more… Enthusiastic than what you are now." He quickly brought his eyes back to the road, in time to swerve the bike so he wouldn't hit the cat crossing the street. "Care to talk about it?"

"Nightwing," Beast Boy said. "We're friends right?"

"Of cause, BB," Nightwing answered. "You can tell me anything."

"Do you think girls will like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Nightwing asked. "You're funny, you're smart…" he paused. "Well, in some sections of trivia you know a lot more than I do."

"Thanks dude," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"But seriously BB," Nightwing quickly interrupted. "You're smart in your own special way. You have amazing qualities, and I'm sure there's a ton of girls who'd love to go out with you!"

"But… Look at me!" Beast Boy interrupted. "I've got green skin! Who'd go out with a green skinned guy?"

"Beast Boy, I can't believe you're using your skin colour as an excuse!" Nightwing sounded annoyed.

"I don't get it?" Beast Boy said.

"Garfield," Nightwing said, "Tell me, what's the colour of Starfire's skin?" Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. Slowly, he smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks dude," he said, "I needed that."

"No problem, buddy," Nightwing replied, "Anytime you're feeling a lack of self confidence, just come and talk to me. I'll be there for you."

Suddenly, their attention is diverted as an explosion rips through the air. They both look over to the North East. High above the city, smoke snakes upwards. Nightwing narrows his eyes from behind the helmet's glass shield.

"That's no accident!" Beast Boy muttered. Nightwing nodded, and jerking the handlebars to the left, set corse for the rising mushroom cloud.

"Titans, GO!" He shouted.

Not far away from the two hero's, four crooks have blown a huge hole in the side of a National Guard's weapons depo, and are robbing the place blind. Their semi-trailer is parked near the door, with its back door up. The four goons are grabbing all sorts of bombs, guns, and ammo, and throwing it into the back of the truck, despite the "Handle with care" labels on some of them. A fifth man leans out of the driver's side window, and turns to face his four partners.

"Hurry it up will ya!" He hisses. "That explosion is bound to bring allot of unwanted attention."

"We're moving as fast as we can Melvin!" One wearing a blue bandanna says, as he tosses five M-16 machine guns into the trailer. "But if you want to get out of here much more quickly, why don't you get of your God damn fat ass and help us!"

"Never mind." Melvin said, pulling his head back inside the truck.

"Nice night." Melvin jerked his head towards the sound of the voice, only to receive a huge fist to the face.

Outside, the four crooks heard a muffled thump. They all stopped what they were doing and all stared to the drivers side window.

"Melvin?" A different man called out. There was no answer. "Melvin?" He called out again, drawing out a Smith 'n' Western, and pulling back the hammer. "Are you all right buddy?"

Suddenly, a large black discus shot out of the darkness, striking the gun-totting cowboy in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What th--!" Another cried out, but only to be silenced as a large dark green blur leapt out of the darkness, delivering a mighty punch to the man's face. The thug was sent flying into a pile of creates.

"Christ! We're under attack!" Only two thugs remained now. The one with a black bikers jacket reached into his jacket's left side, and pulled out an Uzi, while the other one with the blue bandanna, lifted up the Breen Gun he was carrying to the trailer, and both men began to fire their rounds into the darkness all around them.

"LOOK OU----!" The one with the blue bandanna cried out, but was cut short by two bola's flew out from the darkness and wrapped around him, knocking him over. The mighty chatter of the Breen Gun fell silent and clattered to the ground.

The last remaining thug quivered at the sight of all his friends, laying on the ground unconscious. He took a few steps backwards, looking all around him, sweating running down his face, before he turned around and started running like mad towards the streetlights.

Suddenly, he was aware of the sound of someone walking over empty shells coming from behind. He stopped spinning around, bringing up his Uzi as he did so.

There was no one there. Breathing heavily, he spun around, and ran right into a huge green gorilla. He fell to the ground, his weapon firing wildly as he do so. The gorilla kicked out with it's bottom feet, knocking the gun from the mans grip and sent it spinning away into the darkness.

Clutching his hand, he gasped up at the huge beast, as it loamed over him.

"Are you going to kill me?" The thug asked in a terrified voice. The gorilla lowered its face to his, and snorted all over him. Then, it leant back up, and changed. A young man with green skin now stood before him.

"No." He said. "I'm a good guy. And I don't kill."

The man looked terrified. "My God, you're a freak!" He spat at him. "Monster! Alien! Mutant!" At that word, the young man screwed up his face. He then slammed his fist right between the thug's eyes, knocking him out cold.

"Whoa, Beast Boy!" Nightwing said as he walked out of the darkness. "Take it easy!" He walked up to the thug and felt his pulse. "What was all that about?" He asked.

"Forget it, okay!" Beast Boy snapped, turning his back on Nightwing. "Just forget it!"

"Beast Boy," Nightwing said, walking towards him, "I'm your friend, I'm here for you!"

"Just drop it, Dick!" He snapped. "There are some things about my life, I'll never talk about." He then started back to the R-Cycle. "So just drop it!"

Nightwing looked from his friend back to the out cold thug, who's nose had started bleeding. He shivered, as he started jogging back to the R-Cycle, just as the sound of police sirens started to drift up over the noise of the busy shipping yard near by.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Beast Boy lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was wide-awake, as the sunlight was starting to filter through his blinds. In fact, he'd been awake for most of the early hours of the morning.

Mutant.

That's what that punk had called him. Mutant. He sighed loudly, as he rolled over to check the time. Freak. Mutant. Two different words that basically meant the same thing. He was the way he was because of an experiment that made him into… This! Sure it'd saved his life, but at what cost.

He sighed more loudly this time as he finally rose. Funny. All the years he'd been with the Titans, he'd been called worse names than that, and yet, they'd never gotten to him like those ones did.

So why was he in such a rut?

Was it because of the emotional chaos he'd been experiencing? Probably. He opened his door and headed of down the hall to the bathroom to wash up, and take a quick shower.

He pushed the button to open the door to the bathroom and walked on in. There was steam everywhere as he entered, and he looked about in confusion. Suddenly, the shower door opened, and out stepped Raven. Beast Boy sucked in his breath, and for the first time in his life, understood what it was like to have your heart skip a beat.

Raven was completely nude! Suddenly, she froze as well, her eyes widen with a mixture of shock and fear. Her mouth hung open, as she was half in, half out of the showering cubical, reaching for her towel, on the rack.

Beast Boy took a step backwards, holding up his hands in a lame sort of defence. "I… I… I…!" He stammered, unable to take his eyes of her.

Her stunned face twisted into one of rage. "Beast boy…!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"It was an accident!" Beast Boy quickly shouted. "_I swear!_"

"_Get out!_" Her scream seemed to echo, as she gave a wave of her arm. As she did so, the tiles on the bathroom wall shattered. Like a wave, they all shattered, until an invisible force slammed into Beast Boy, sending him flying out of the bathroom.

The door was blown out, and imbedded in the wall, just inches away from his head. Beast Boy side glanced at it, sweat trickling down his cheeks, as he breathed in and out rapidly.

"Holy shit!" He whispered under his breath. He then turned his gaze back to the massive hole in the wall. The whole bathroom was totalled. The white, creamy tiles had all been ripped off the wall. Exposed pipe gushed forth clear blue water, and the steam began to waft into the rubble littered hallway.

With a towel wrapped around her waist, Raven stormed out of the bathroom and over to Beast Boy. He swore again as he scrambled about, trying to run away.

Suddenly, there was a vice like grip around his throat, and he was lifted into the air, his head slamming against the ceiling. Below him, Raven glared up at him with glowing eyes and a glowing hand.

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy shouted. "For the love of God, I said I'm sorry!" He choked as the invisible grip around his neck tightened. "W-what more do you want?" He gasped out.

"_Raven!_" He barely recognised Nightwing's voice. "Put him down!" The grip around his neck vanished, and he plummeted to the floor below. Beast Boy lay on all fours gasping for breath. Hands were around him, and he recognised Nightwing's scent. "BB," he said, "Are you okay?" Beast Boy could only manage a weak nod. The hands were gone as Nightwing rose to his feet. "Cripes, Raven, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"That perverted stalker came into my shower, while I was still using it!" Raven said through her teeth.

"Raven," Nightwing cried out, "You were ready to kill him!" Beast Boy was aware of Cyborg's and Starfire's scent as he tried to bring his breathing and heartbeat under control. "Why are you acting like this!"

"Whoa!" Cyborg said, as he surveyed the damaged bathroom. He then turned and shook his head at Beast Boy. "I don't even want to know what you did to her this time!"

"Is… Everything okay?" Starfire asked with concern.

"I don't know," Nightwing responded. "Raven? Is everything okay?"

She glared back at him, then her features returned to normal, or whatever counted as normal for Raven. "Yes," she said in a calm voice. "Everything's fine." She then stalked down the hall, back to her room.

There was a minute's silence, before Nightwing turned back to Beast Boy. "Anything you'd care to explain?" He asked.

"No!" Beast Boy snapped, getting up of the ground. "Just leave me alone. All of you!" He snapped, as he head back to his room, leaving the other three standing in a confused stupor.

"Ummm, something happened here, didn't it?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head.

"Richard?" Starfire asked with concern. "I fear a rift in our team."

"A rift?" Cyborg barked out a laugh. "More like a fault line! If super-villains don't end up killing Beast Boy, Raven will." He shook his head at the destroyed bathroom. "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"I think…" Nightwing trailed off. Starfire and Cyborg both looked at him.

"Think what, man?" Cyborg asked.

"I think, Raven and Beast Boy, are…" He turned to face his two friends. "Are in love with each other!" Both Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other, before turning back to Nightwing.

"I was going to laugh in your face till you cried but," he stared off down the hall after Beast Boy. "This time, I think you're right! But, Raven and… Beast boy? It just seems so… weird!"

"But I thought it is Earth custom to express your love, not hide it with your rage!" Starfire stated.

"Star," Cyborg said. "You've never studied Kindergarten love."

"Huh?"

"You only pull the pigtails of the one you love," Nightwing finished. "That's what he means."

* * *

Beast Boy kicked a boot out of his way as he stormed back into his room. It thumped against the wall, as he dived head first into his bed. Christ, what a mess! 

"Why me, why me!" He groaned, and punched the wall in frustration. He covered his face with his hands, and then looked at them. He sniffed back a tear as he covered his face with his hands again. "That guy was right! I am a freak!"

God, what he wouldn't give to be anyone else right about now.

There was a soft knock at the door. "BB?" To his surprise, it wasn't Nightwing. It was Cyborg.

"Vic?" Beast Boy said in surprise.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Are you going to talk to me about Raven, or ask me about my problems?" Beast Boy warned.

"No man," Cyborg replied. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come get some breakfast?"

Breakfast? His stomach growled in response. "No!" He snapped.

"I heard your stomach BB," Cyborg said through the door. "I am half machine y'know! My audio sensors can pick up sounds at…"

"Fine," Beast Boy grumbled get up of the bed, and marching over to the door. "Just… Don't talk to me!"

"Fine by me," Cyborg said as Beast Boy stalked down the hall ahead of him.

The kitchen smelt heavily of Tofu as the door hushed open. "Hey, what the--?" A meal was already laid out for him on the kitchen bench. Tofu scrambled eggs, Tofu bacon, with mashed vegetables covered in melted cheese.

"I thought you could use some cheering up," Cyborg said with a smile. "So I made you something you'd actually like."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks Vic." He said softly. "Thanks a lot." He then turned to face his friend. "And you know, I actually thought you were going to try something dumb and try to talk to me about Rav…" He paused. There was another smell in the air. Something he'd over looked. He sniffed loudly, before looking over at the other plate at the fat end of the kitchen bench and the steaming cup next to it. "Is that herbal tea?"

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen hushed open again, and Raven entered with Starfire.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Cyborg said looking at his wrist which didn't have his clock on, "I've really gotta rush! Gotta give the 'T' Car it's usual check-up before my morning patrol!" He quickly shoved Raven aside as, making sure to push her inside as he left the room. "Bye!"

Starfire waved cheerfully at the two of them. "And I too, must also… Ummm…" She paused, and then smiling happily waved once more. "Good-bye!" Then the door hushed shut, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"Are you sure that is wise, leaving them alone in there?" Nightwing asked from behind Cyborg.

"If this team is to function as a team, they're going to have to put aside their differences, one way or the other," Cyborg replied. "Might as well be here and now! After all, the sooner, the better."

"And what if they destroy the kitchen like they did the bathroom?" Nightwing asked with crossed arms. Cyborg smiled.

"Glad you brought that up," he then suddenly produced a magazine from behind his back. "I've been really interested in this awesome new kitchen design that has this mega-cool walk-in-fridge! And this ultra-hot flame grilled BBQ! And this…!" Nightwing sighed as he walked away, Cyborg continued to follow, ranting about the new kitchen, with Starfire in tow.

Back inside the kitchen, Beast Boy cowered behind the kitchen bench. "Look," he hastily said, "Before you kill me, this wasn't my idea! I've been duped just as much as you have!"

Raven just shook her head. "Idiot!" She muttered, and made a beeline for her breakfast.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked, poking his eyes above the kitchen bench. "You're not going to kill me?"

"I had fun chocking you like a chicken back in the hallway," Raven replied as she pulled up a barstool. "Besides, what more can you do to me here?"

Beast Boy was stunned. "You know Raven, I've been working alongside you for a few years now and I still don't get you! You were trying to kill me half an hour ago, and now you don't even care I'm in the same room as you?"

"What do you want me to do?" Raven asked with a shrug. "Yell, scream and kick the living tar out of you?" She looked up at him with her dark purple eyes.

"Ahh, no!" Beast Boy hastily replied backing off. "No, your silence is all I need." As he calmed down, he realised that Raven was still staring at him. He frowned, and looked down, only to realise he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh, sorry," he murmured, covering up his chest. "I-I'll go get a shirt from my room."

"Don't bother," Raven replied, lowering her gaze back to her meal. "If I know Cyborg, he's probably locked the door." Beast Boy uncrossed his arms as he looked over at the kitchen door. Yeah, the rat probably did that. "So, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to eat your breakfast?"

Beast Boy looked down at his plate, and breathed in its smells. His stomach growled again, and he was sitting down before he realised it. The clock ticked loudly on the wall as they ate breakfast. Time ticked on, and soon, Beast Boy had finished.

"Boy," Beast Boy said, as he put his plate in the sink, "That sure was good!"

"I've never eaten fake meat," Raven replied, "So I wouldn't know!" She took a sip from her herbal tea. Beast Boy put the dish in the sink and sighed. The door was probably still locked.

"Why do you do that?" He asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Raven asked.

"Make fun of everything I say!" Beast Boy replied. "I make comments about this and that, and you always crack jokes at my expense! Why?"

"Because most of what you say is so stupidly obvious that it would be a crime against nature not to insult you for saying it!" Raven replied, turning to face him. There was another moment's silence. "Anything else?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy didn't hear her. He was too busy lost in her eyes. Her deep, almost liquid, purple eyes. He stared blankly at her as she looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Well?" She asked.

"Uhh, what was the question again?" Raven grunted and turned back.

"Never mind!" She muttered.

"No wait--!" Beast Boy was beside her before he even realised it. He paused, as he realised how close he was to Raven. Raven in turn was watching him from the side; her head was tilted enough towards him so he could see that she was watching him. "I- I'm sorry!" He muttered.

"Wait!" Beast Boy stopped, turning back to face Raven. They stared at each other. "Would you like a seat?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yes, that would be nice," he replied, and slowly, keeping an eye on her, he sat down in the unoccupied barstool beside her.

Beast Boy nervously scratched behind his head. "Look, I'm really sorry I walked in on you in the shower, honestly I am!" Beast Boy pleaded. "It was a mistake! Really, it was!"

Raven was silent for a few moments, and then asked, "Do you remember that incident with the lamp?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded. "You remember what caused that lamp to explode?" He nodded again. "My emotions are hard enough to control as it is," Raven said. "If we were to strike up a relationship, I have no guarantee that something like the shower incident won't happen again."

"But why did you almost kill me back there?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm still working on controlling the rage side of my emotions, Logan," she replied. "I've never been able to experience love because of my powers. The only way I've been able to hide my true feelings is with attacking the person who is the cause of the problem."

"You mean, m-me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Did you ever wonder why I was so hostile towards Terra?" Beast Boy blinked in amazement.

"You mean that you…" His voice trailed off, and Raven simply nodded.

"We can't afford a relationship, Logan," Raven replied. "What if I accidentally hurt you? Or worse!"

"Hey," Beast Boy said, putting a finger under her chin, and turning her face towards him. "I'm whiling to try. I helped you with your mental issues before, when I accidentally ended up inside your mind! Remember that? You were able to control all of your emotions. Even hate!"

Raven was silent.

"I have faith in you Raven, after all. You're my teammate! I've trusted you with my life on thousands of occasions, and you've always come through." She smiled at him.

Slowly, their lips drew closer, until they touch. They were moist and warm, as Beast Boy kissed her. His hand cupping her chin slid down, and up her neck, to cradle the back of her head, while his other hand encircled her waist, pulling her in close.

BA-WOOOOHM!

They both spun around to see the door laying on the ground, bent in half and smoking. The doorframe was crackled and electricity sparked from some of the severed wires.

"Like I said," Raven replied. "Are you sure you want to help me?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Beast Boy, replied. "But look at the bright side," he jerked his thumb over at the smoking door. "At least the door's open."

* * *

Nightwing was watching a documentary about Falun Dafa when Beast Boy entered the room. He made a beeline for Nightwing, jumping over the couch to see beside him. 

"So," Nightwing asked, casting Beast Boy a side glance. "How'd it go."

"I smoothed things out with her," Beast Boy replied. He wrinkled his face as he saw a Chinese man doing some arcane stretching exercise on the TV. "Dude, what the hell is this?"

"It's Falun Dafa," Nightwing replied. "It's an ancient form of Qigon, the practice of refining the…"

"What else is on?" Beast Boy said, grabbing the remote, and changing the channel, over to a talk show.

"So, what's going to be happening now between you and Raven?" Nightwing asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "She has to work on her emotions," he answered. "Her powers are fuelled by her emotions. The more she feels, the more energy she unleashes," he shrugged. "Or something like that."

"Man, I never thought Raven would end up with anyone," Nightwing muttered. "For what it's worth, the two of you make a cute couple."

"Thanks dude," Beast Boy mumbled. There was a few moments silence.

"So, ummm," Nightwing asked, "What was she like?"

"Did you know her hair down… there, is purple as well?"

Nightwing looked over at Beast Boy, his eyebrows were raised with curiosity. "Really?" Suddenly, he cringed up on the couch, yelling in pain. Beast Boy was caught of guard and looked over at Nightwing, whose face was screwed up in agony, his limbs twitching. Hovering just next to him, and gripping his right ear in a way that looked excruciatingly painful, was Starfire.

"Richard dear," she said in a calm voice with eyes glowing. "On Tamaran, it's considered un-healthily for the mind to discus such topics!"

"Owowowowow! Okayokayokayokayokay!" Nightiwng cried, "Just let go of my ear!"

"Garfield," Starfire turned her glowing eyes on him. "Richard and I need to discus a few things, in private."

"I'm gone!" He said, and got up and quickly left. The door closed with a soft click behind him, just in time to cut out the noises that followed.

"Beast Boy?" The sudden female voice startled him, and he spun around.

"Oh, Raven, hi!" Beast Boy said. "What's up?"

"I'm going up to the roof, to do some meditation," she smiled at him. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said, "I've got nothing better to do, anyway."

A quick stop over in Raven's room so she could get another mattress for Beast Boy, and they were up on the roof of Titan Tower.

"So," Beast Boy said, un-rolling his mat. "What do we do?"

"It's really simple," Raven replied, crossing her legs. "Just relax your mind, close your eyes, and listen to the surroundings; but listen with your mind. If it's relaxed enough, you'll soon understand what I mean."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "Ummm, okay." He replied. He sat down, and soon, the two of them were deep in meditation.

"Azaroth, Mentrion, Zinthos…" Raven murmured as she hoovered above her mattress. "Azaroth, Mentrion…"

Beast Boy concentrated on her voice, as she spoke. With his eyes closed, he used his ultra sensitive ears to listen closer to her, concentrating on the sounds she made as she spoke. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he concentrated on her sent. Its unique smell was easy to zero in on it, and his brain just centred around that smell.

"Hey BB," a cheery but familiar voice suddenly shouted. "What up?"

"Huh!… Hey!" Beast Boy's eyes flew open, and he looked around. The place looked like something from a cartoon for children under the age of 5. "Wait a minute… I've seen this place…"

"…Before?" The cheery voice finished off, causing Beast Boy to spin around. "Of cause you have, BB!" Raven stood there behind him, wearing a pink robe. "Surly you haven't forgotten me?"

"Why am I inside your head, again?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.

"Why?" The pink Raven suddenly threw her arms around him. "This is the one place where my emotions won't cause havoc with the surroundings, that's why!"

"Whoa…!" Beast Boy was caught of guard as Raven's arms were around his neck, drawing his lips to hers in a prolonged kiss. They stood there for what seemed like hours, kissing, Beast Boy held Raven in place with his arms, and she with hers.

Finally, Beast Boy broke off, leaning back. Raven looked confused. "Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"I needed to come up for air," Beast Boy replied. Raven reached out and poked his nose.

"Use your nose, silly," she said, "It's not rocket science." She then suddenly leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy cried out again, as she surprised him, this time, he fell over, landing on his rump. "Ow," he moaned, "Jess, you really play…!" She kissed him again, forcing him onto his back. Beast Boy tried to speak, but every time he tried to, she used it to slip her tongue inside his mouth, until finally, he grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her off.

"OW, what was that for?" Raven moaned, pulling Beast Boy's fingers from her hair.

"What was THAT for?" Beast Boy shot back. "What's with YOU!" He cried out, pushing her of him. "Isn't this all so… sudden!" He got up, dusting off his legs.

"Well, you sure know how to kill the mode," Raven replied, with a humph, as she crossed her arms.

"What's with the way your acting, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I AM Raven's happy personality after all, BB," she answered, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't help it if my personality is just a little sexually active."

Beast Boy blinked in undisguised shock. He'd never heard Raven speak like that before. He could've shot back with a clever one-liner about what she'd just said, but he found he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't think about anything else. He'd always fantasised about Raven, but now, she was making passes at him, and he was backing off! How the hell did THAT work?

"Ummm," Beast Boy scratched behind his head. "It's just that… Just that…"

"You weren't expecting me to come on so sudden, and quick?" Raven suggested, coming closer to him.

"Well, yeah…" His voice trailed off, as Raven came closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. When he made motions to pull away, her grip suddenly tightened, keeping him in place.

"Don't," she said forcefully. She moved in closer, until their bodies touched. "Being Raven's happy personality, I've had to live her life without having to express myself." She moved her face closer to Beast Boy's, so he could look into his emerald coloured eyes. "Having been forbidden to laugh at your jokes, or enjoy life with you, or even enjoying life its self."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I love you, Garfield Logan," Raven said. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do," he replied without hesitation. Then, they both moved in to kiss.

VAAAHH-ROOOOOOOM!

"Yaaaahhh!" Beast Boy screamed as he was jerked back to reality. He fell over backwards, hitting his head. "Again, ow!" He moaned, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" He recognised Raven's voice.

"I'll be fine," Beast Boy muttered, getting up. "But what in God's name was…"

"Trouble." Raven replied, pointing over towards the west end of the bay. Beast Boy followed her finger, just in time to see a light passenger jet crash into the water. It skimmed along the surface for a bit, before it nose dived into the water and came to a halt. A trail of thick black smoke was bellowing from its left engines.

"Oh great," Beast Boy muttered. "Better clock in the old work card."

* * *

Beast Boy sighed, as he looked at his wristwatch. 11:58. Man, what had turned into a simple rescue mission of a light aircraft had exploded into full day with a bank robbery, a hostage situation, and a super-villain to match. Finally, after all that, Beast Boy was tired. 

The rest of the team had all headed off to bed, which meant that Beast Boy was the only one still up. Chasing Control Freak all over the city meant that the team had to split up. Nightwing and Starfire had captured Control Freak by themselves, but not before Beast Boy had managed to journey across to the other side of the city. He'd had the furtherest to journey to get back home, and now, he was ready for some much needed sleep.

He pushed the button to his room, and the door hushed open. He trudged inside and kicked off his boots.

"My, my, you're quite late, aren't you!"

"What the hell!" Beast Boy screamed, spinning about. As he did so, he tripped on one of his discarded boots, and fell over, hitting his head on the floor. "Damn it, this is becoming a pain in the a…!"

"Careful of your language in front of a lady, BB!"

His eyes flung open. BB? He sniffed the air, and gasped. His eyes flung open, to see…

"T-Terra!" He stammered.

"You still remember me, huh?" She said, extending a hand.

"B-but…! How! How did you…!" He stammered, but he was silenced, as she grabbed his arm, and pulled him of the ground and to his feet.

"It's a long story Beast Boy," she said. "And it's been such a long time since we last saw each other."

"Yeah, it has," Beast Boy muttered, looking her over. He had to admit, she'd grown up; and grown into quite a beautiful young woman. "But… But what are you doing here!"

"I came back to set things right, to apologise for everything I've done, to make amends," she replied, leaning in closer. "More importantly, I came to see you, silly. I still remember how much of a crush you had on me." She came closer, her lips just inches from his. "Do you?"

"Well, yeah I do…" He scratched behind his head. "But…!"

"But?" Terra brought her head back. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?" She looked at him with worried eyes. "You still don't consider me a villain, do you?"

"Of cause not!" He snapped.

"Then that's all I need!" She said, before she grabbed the back of his head, and pulled his lips to hers. Beast Boy's eyes flew open at the suddenness of her kiss, as he stood there, his body in a frozen position. As Terra kissed him, he couldn't help but think weather this was a good idea. What would the others say?

What would Raven say?

Oh, boy, was all he could think off.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness.

At first, that's all there was. Darkness.

Then, there was a light. It grew brighter, and brighter, until…

Terra cried out as she burst free of the light, and realised that she was hovering in mid-air. But only for a second. Gravity kicked in and she fell to the floor, only a few feet below.

"Oomph!" She cried out, as she quickly staggered to her feet. "What--? Where--!" She looked about her. She was in some sort of ancient medieval room. Tapestries covered the walls, along with strange symbols she'd never seen before.

"Welcome," a strange voice called out to her.

"Who's there?" She shouted, spinning around, her fists glowing. She could make out a figure in the shadows, not far from her. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish," the figure replied as it stepped out into the light. He was wearing a suit of blue armour, with gold gloves, boots, cape, and helmet. His helmet had no mouthpiece, just two eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Terra demanded, pointing a glowing fist at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, bowing slightly. "My name is Kent Nelson, but everyone knows me simply as, Dr. Fate." Terra lowered his fists, but they did not stop glowing.

"Why have you brought me here?" She said.

"In order to help you, my dear," Dr. Fate replied. "You need help, other wise, you would've not fallen for Slade's influence."

"What do you know about me, you freak!" Terra shouted, "You have no idea what I've been through, and the reasons why I joined Slade are long and complicated!"

"I know, I know," Dr. Fate replied. "That's why you were brought here. I know that you are a good person, Terra, that's why I freed you from your prison; so that you could have a second chance at life."

Terra's fists stopped glowing, and she relaxed from her fighting pose. "Really?" She asked. "You're whiling to give me another chance, after everything I did?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance in life, Terra," Dr. Fate replied, walking up to her. "And so do you. It'll take some time before you'll be ready to return to the world you once knew, but after witnessing your brave and selfless sacrifice, I believe you can accomplish anything."

Terra looked Dr. Fate in the eyes. Then, he held out his hand to her. "You're serious?" She asked. "You're not going to use me, like Slade did?"

"Why would I want to use you?" Dr. Fate asked. "I'm simply asking you to let me help you. That is all. You don't have to accept, Terra. You can say no, and I can return you back to Earth, or you can say yes, and let me help you. The choice is all your's."

Terra looked at the outstretched hand. The words Beast Boy had spoken to her, during the battle with Slade, echoed inside her head. She had a choice. It was all her choice.

"I accept!" She said, reaching out and taking his hand.

"You have chosen wisely, Terra," Dr. Fate said. "Come, let us go someplace more pleasant. You have a long journey ahead of you."

* * *

"…And so, you've been training with Dr. Fate all these years?" Beast Boy asked, as Terra finished up her story. 

"Not exactly," Terra said with a shrug. "For the past year, I've been all over the place, doing good deeds, stopping bad guys, the basic super-hero thing."

"But, why come back now?"

"I've been trying to build up the courage to see you again, BB," Terra said, reaching out and gripping his hand. "All that time, I was too timid to come back and see you. It's only now that I've finally got the confidence I need to come back and see you."

"But… Why couldn't you let me know that you were alive sooner?" Beast Boy asked. "All these years, I thought you were dead! Every Valentines day, I visited your grave and…"

"And brought me flowers, I know," Terra interrupted. Beast Boy's mouth hung open.

"You… knew…?" He gasped.

"I watched you," Terra said. "I was able to use some portal viewing thingy, that Dr. Fate had. I was able to watch you all the time." She lifted BB's hand up to her face. "That's why I came back, BB. I've always loved you. And I still do!"

Part of Beast Boy's mind was screaming at him to tell her about Raven. Tell her before it's too late, or something horrible happens. But he couldn't. Why? Was it because he still had feelings for her?

"Do you still love me, BB?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Before Beast Boy could answer, he yawned, rather loudly too. "How about we go to sleep first, Terra," Beast Boy muttered, "I've had a big day, and right now, I'm shot." Deep down inside, his mind was singing hallelujah.

"That's fine," Terra replied, moving away from Beast Boy's face, "I could use a bit of a reset myself."

Beast Boy smiled, but suddenly froze as something he hadn't thought of flashed through his mind. WHERE WOULD TERRA SLEEP! He looked about the room in confusion.

"Looking for a place for me to sleep?" Terra asked, cocking her head to one side as leaned in closer to him. There was a mischievous smile on her face and a bizarre twinkle in her eye. "What's wrong with shearing the bed?"

Beast Boy gasped, and found he couldn't breath. "I… I… I…!"

"It's okay," she said, playfully punching his arm. "I was just joking, BB. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Wait, no," Beast Boy said, grabbing her arm. For a moment, nether said anything, before Beast Boy swallowed, and said, "You sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Really?" Terra asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Please," Beast Boy said, "It's the least I can do."

She then jumped into the air, before landing down on her back, spread out like a snow angle. "Thanks BB," she said, snuggling into the sheets. "It's been quite a while since I've had a proper place to sleep." She shot him a predatory grin. "Sure you won't reconsider shearing?"

"We've got other things to worry about, Terra," Beast Boy said nervously, changing the subject. "Like how are the others going to react to your return."

The smile from her face vanished. "Oh, yeah," she said softly. "I… I didn't think much about the others… just you."

"Don't worry Terra," Beast Boy said, sitting down on the bed with her, "I'll make sure they'll understand. I promise."

"Thanks BB!" Terra cried out, as she wrapped both her arms around him in a giant bear hug. "I always knew I could count on you." Had she been looking at Beast Boy's face, she would've seen the stunned expression on his face.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Terra," Beast Boy said, pulling away. "I'm sure everything will be better after a good nights sleep."

"Night, BB!" She said, wrapping herself up in the blankets, as Beast Boy turned off the lights.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath as he turned off the lights. "Christ on a cross, why the hell did I say THAT for?" He muttered, as he pulled open his cupboard door. Behind him, he could hear Terra humming her approval of the comfort of the bed. He told her that he'd make sure the others would accept her back into the fold. WHY! That would mean she'd be around 24/7. That would mean she'd be pressing her love on him.

But what about Raven? He was in love with HER now. Damn it, why the hell couldn't she have shown up at least a week earlier. Everything would be fine then. But now…

Using his animal shifting abilities, he morphed his eyes into cats eyes so he could see in the dark, as he rummaged through his cupboard, pulling out his old sleeping bag. He'd use this bag on numerous missions that required going to places far, far away.

He rolled it out on the floor, and snuggled inside, wrapping himself up in the warmth it provided. From the bed, he could hear Terra lightly breathing which meant she was fast asleep. A few minutes earlier he'd been ready to fall asleep, but now, he couldn't even close his eyes.

Damn it all to hell, what a mess he was in. Hopefully tomorrow would set things right. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he'd better think of something, or else things were going to get VERY messy around here.

Images of Terra and Raven floated around his head until eventually, his eyes closer, and he was lost in a dream of clouded thoughts.

* * *

The first sensation that came to Beast Boy, was the warmth of the sun as it shone through the window and bathed his face in it's bright, warm glow. He smiled, as he snuggled into the pillow, and rolled over. 

His mind registered something blocking his movement, and his hand moved to investigate. Something soft and warm was there. He moaned softly, as his eyes opened up.

Yellow. That was the first sight that greeted him. He moaned softly in confusion, as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and opened them fully.

Terra. She was sleeping inside his sleeping bag with him. She was fully up against him now, with one arm around him. Beast Boy found he couldn't breath again, as his eyes travelled down her body, and discovered that his hand he'd used to explore now rested on her left breast.

Beast Boy sat up with a jerk, throwing off the cover of his sleeping bag, and felt his heart stick in his throat. Terra had taken off her clothes, and wore only her bra and panties, as she lay asleep beside Beast Boy.

He wanted to shout at her, to tell her to get out, but he had frozen to the spot. His right hand still on her breast, half laying down, half sitting up.

"Morning Beast Boy!" Beast Boy's head snapped around, just in time to see the door 'hush' open, and Raven entered. She carried a tray with two steaming hot cups on them. "After last night, I thought you could use some…" Her voice trailed off, as she saw Beast Boy laying on the ground, in only his boxers.

But what really made her freeze, was the other form laying next to him. The half naked form of Terra made her eyes widen to the point where Beast Boy thought they'd pop out from her head.

Beast Boy looked down at Terra and realised his hand was still on her breast, which he quickly removed. He turned back to Raven who dropped the tray, spilling the tea all over the floor.

"You…!" Was all she managed to say. Beast Boy's mouth flapped without any sound coming out. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her it wasn't what it looked like, that this was all a big miss-understanding, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Raven!" He managed to cry out. "Please! It's not…!"

* * *

Nightwing stoked a loving hand through Starfire's silky crimson hair, while the other, rested behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Starfire sighed happily, as she snaked an arm across Nightwings chest, to hug him closer to her. 

"Do we really have to get moving?" Starfire asked as she snuggled in closer to Nightwing. "I am very comfortable in my current position."

"Unfortunately we have to," Nightwing said, as he stopped stroking her hair to let his hand rest behind her head. "But you don't have to look at it in a bad light. We've got patrol duty together in half an hour." He grunted as he kicked off the sheets. "We really ought'a get some breakfast ready."

Starfire hummed her approval as she watched Nightwing's rump move as he crossed the room to his underwear draw. "Have we not the whole afternoon to ourselves, Richard?" She asked.

"That we do, Star," Nightwing replied, pulling on a clean pair of boxers. "Although we do have a practice session at 4."

Starfire slid out from under the sheets, and strode across to Nightwing, who had just pulled on the bottom half of his costume. "Do you think, that just this once, we could give our training session a miss?" She placed her hands on both shoulders, and drew him closer to her. "Hmmm?"

Nightwing chuckled. "For you Star, I'd miss…"

BAA-WOOOOHHMM!

"What in the hell--?" Nightwing jerked his head up towards the door.

"Are we under attack!" Starfire cried out. Nightwing just narrowed his eyes.

"Hero time!" He muttered.

The two of them quickly dressed, and rushed out of their room. A thick black smoke filled the hallway as they opened the door, and Nightwing just barely managed to cover his face with a gasmask.

"Nightwing, Starfire, is that you?" He recognised Cyborg's voice.

"Yeah," Nightwing muttered, as he just barely made out his friends outline through the smoke. He then switched over to infer-red. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Could it be our good old enemy, the Hibve?" Starfire asked, her voice muffled through her gas mask.

"Impossible," Cyborg snapped. "We took them out years ago."

"Well, who ever is attacking us," Nightwing muttered, drawing his staff, "They're soon gonna wish they hadn't! Titans, GO!" They hurried down the hallway, until they reached Beast Boy's room.

"This is BB's room," Cyborg said. "But my sensors indicate this is were the explosion occurred!"

Starfire gasped. "Could he be…!"

"Let's no think about that, Star," Nightwing said, as he readied some explosive disks. "Let's just worry about whoever's attacking us. Beast Boy is more than capable of looking after himself." Cyborg transformed his right arm into his laser cannon, while Starfire clenched her glowing fists. Nightwing then nodded to the both of them, and together, they charged into Beast Boy's room.

"TITANS!" Nightwing shouted, "ATT…!" He dropped off in mid sentence as he entered the room.

Beast Boy's room had been totalled. Everything was destroyed, the doors all ripped of their hinges, the window had been blown out allowing the smoke to clear from the room. Just in front of Nightwing, stood Raven, a small area around the bottom of her feet, was untouched, along with s destroyed tea tray and two cups at her feet.

On the floor in front of them, lay Beast Boy, and a now awake, Terra. Both of them were coughing loudly, and covered in black soot.

"Damn it, Raven," Terra snarled. "What the hell was that for!"

"Terra?" Cyborg gasped, transforming his arm cannon back to normal.

"Friend Terra," Starfire cried out, as she flew over to her and gave her a big hug, "You have returned to us."

"Starfire," Terra gasped out. "Y-you're crushing me!"

"Apologise," Starfire said, as she let go. She then paused, as she realised exactly what it was that Terra was wearing, or rather, what she wasn't wearing. "Ummm, why are you naked, with Beast Boy?"

"That's what I would like to know," Raven muttered.

"I wasn't naked," Terra replied, covering herself up with the tattered remains of the sleeping bag. "I had underwear on, but Goth Girl blew it all up!"

"It was an accident," Beast Boy cried out. "I swear!"

"You just _accidentally_ happened to be in a sleeping bag with a girl, in your underwear?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy trailed off as he realised just how lame that sounded. "Ummm, yeah," he muttered.

"Why should you care, Raven," Terra snapped, reaching over to protectively wrap her arms around Beast Boy.

"Terra," Nightwing said, "Beast Boy and Raven are together now," Terra gasped, as she let go of Beast Boy.

"What!" She turned to face Beast Boy. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this last night?"

"Last night?" The other titans all echoed.

"You let her spend the night with you?" Raven narrowed her eyes as she spoke to Beast Boy.

All eyes turned on him, and for the first time in his life, Beast Boy actually yearned for the days when he'd been all alone. "It… it wasn't like that," Beast Boy stammered. "I offered her my bed, while I spent the night on the floor," he lowered his gaze to the floor, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "When I woke up this morning, she was in my sleeping bag."

Cyborg lowered his left arm and nodded to the rest of the group. "I detect no irregularities in his pulse. He's telling the truth."

"Why didn't you tell me this before, BB?" Terra asked.

"Because I didn't want to upset you, that's why," Beast Boy replied. "I just couldn't find the right moment to tell you, because… because you came on to me so sudden!"

The look Terra gave him made him wish he could just burry his head in the sand. It was the same look she'd given him when Robin told her he knew she couldn't control her powers.

Terra sighed, as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I understand," she muttered. She stood up, wrapping the remains of the sleeping bag around her, to hide her body form the guys. "I'll just go now."

"Looking like that!" Starfire shrieked. "I think not!" She grabbed her arms, and yanked her out of the room. "Come, you must have suitable clothing to wear, and we must improve your foul smelling scent."

And they were gone. Nightwing looked back at both Raven and Beast Boy. "Ummm, so… errr, what do you think Cyborg?"

"I think it's breakfast time," Cyborg hastily replied, leaving the room. Nightwing quickly followed, leaving only Beast Boy and Raven in the now destroyed room.

"Raven, please," Beast Boy cried out. "It was an accident, I never meant to cheat on you?"

"That's not what I'm upset about, Logan," Raven replied. "What I'm mad about is you never told her about us! Why?"

"She never gave me the chance," Beast Boy answered back. "She was all over me from the moment she popped up. I was too busy fighting off her advances as gently as I could, to tell her about us."

"Is that the reason?" Raven asked. "Or is the real reason, because you still have feelings for her? You didn't tell her about us because you didn't want to upset her!" Beast Boy gave a sharp intake of breath. Raven narrowed her eyes, as she saw this. She'd hit the nail dead on the head. "I knew it!" She snarled.

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy cried out, getting up. He rushed over and grabbed her arm, before she could leave. "Raven, just listen to me!" She had a nasty scowl on her face, but she made no movement. She was going to listen. "I love you now, not Terra. What ever feelings I have for her, are just as friends. Yes, you're right, I didn't want to upset her, but I love you now, okay! Just you!"

"Logan," Raven replied. "Having Terra around is only going to make things worse." She looked around what was left of Beast Boy's room. "Look around you. See what happens when I lose control of my emotions. Weather or not you don't love Terra, has nothing to do with it. I can't guarantee something like this won't happen again."

Beast Boy groaned. "Oh, for the love of…" He suddenly grabbed Raven and kissed her. Raven did not stop him as he kissed her forcefully.

BANG!

Beast Boy looked up, as the one remaining light bulb in his room exploded. "Well," Raven replied. "That's just about everything in your room destroyed. See you at breakfast." And she was gone.

* * *

Terra sat on the couch, as the others stood around her. "…And that's practically the whole story," Terra leaned back into the couch as she finished her story. 

"So, you want to come back and join the Titans, again?" Nightwing asked. Terra nodded.

"Well, I am all for your membership renewal," Starfire said. "All in favour?"

"Actually, I think we should discus this in private." Raven said.

"Why?" Terra asked. "So that you don't have to tell me in person that you don't want me around?"

"I was just being courteous," Raven answered back, with narrowed eyes.

"Enough," Nightwing snapped. "But Raven's right, this should be discussed in private."

"Forget it then," Terra snarled, standing up. "You guy's will just vote me out!"

"That is not true, friend Terra," Starfire cried, rushing to her side. "Please, let us discus this! I'm sure you'll be voted back in!"

Terra looked around the room, looking from one titan to the next, finally settling on Beast Boy, who gave her a hopeful smile. Unknown to the both of them, Raven's left eye twitched a bit at this site.

"Fine," Terra said, sitting back down. "Just, don't take too long."

"We'll try to wrap this up ASAP," Nightwing replied, as they all filed out of the room. Terra watched them all leave, and got up, as the door hushed shut behind them.

She didn't have to wait long. She'd turned on the TV for only a few minutes, before the door hushed open, and they all came back in. Their faces were stern and emotionless. Even Beast Boy.

"Let me guess," Terra replied, "You want me to leave!"

"Actually," Nightwing replied with half a smile, "We all voted for you to stay!"

Terra's mouth fell open in shock. "Really?" She gasped. "All of you?" She looked over at Raven. Her face remained emotionless.

"Isn't that wonderful news?" Starfire cried out, as she flew over to Terra and gave her another big hug.

"M-my ribs!" Terra gasped out.

While she tried to pull away from Starfire, Beast Boy leaned over and whispered in Nightwings ear. "Dude, are you sure it's wise to tell her that? We didn't all vote for her to stay ya'know."

"But it was a majority vote that won, BB," Nightwing replied. "If she's going to be a part of the team she needs to think that we all trust her. Knowing that not everyone voted for her to stay will only make things difficult."

After finally prying Starfire from her, Terra looked around at the others. "So," she said, "When do we start? You know, the super-hero thing?"

"Well, we're going to have to re-write our schedule now that we have a new member to the group. We're going to have to divvy up patrol duties, guard duties, and training sessions."

"I think I'll have to supervise that," Raven added.

"What's the matter, Goth girl?" Terra asked with a sly smile. "Afraid of a little competition?"

"Girls, please!" Beast Boy suddenly cried out. "Let's not ruin this perfect reunion by fighting." He turned to Raven, "Please, Raven, don't forget, she was YOUR friend too!" Raven turned from Beast Boy back to Terra. She gave a slight nod. "Now, can we at least make up?"

Raven walked forward to Terra, and slowly extended her hand. Terra accepted it and they both shook once.

"Crises averted," Cyborg said with a grin.

Unknown to everybody, the two girls shot each other deadly looks, as their grips suddenly tightened.

* * *

Beast Boy stood in front of his door, just inside his room, as he surveyed what was left of his room. There wasn't much left he could salvage. His bed had been reduced to a slagged metal skeleton. The windows had all been blown out, the cupboard doors had been destroyed along with all his clothes inside. 

He sighed loudly as he walked over to the remains of his bed, and tested the metal springs. It broke of in his hand. "Well," he muttered, tossing it out the window, "I've always wanted to redecorate." A section of the ceiling suddenly collapsed, exposing some damaged wires. "Now where do I sleep?"

"We're inside a 20 story tower shaped like a giant 'T'," Raven said from behind him, "I'm sure we can find someplace for you."

"Come back to admire your handiwork?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude?" Raven asked.

"What's with yours, more like it," Beast Boy snapped. "I thought I made it clear back in my room, that I want you, not Terra."

"So…?"

"So, why the hell did you have to act like that!" He cried. "It's almost as if you wanted to drive her away!"

"So," Raven asked, "What if I am?"

"Why?" Beast Boy asked. "What is the danger of her staying?"

"You say that you love me, and me only," Raven answered, "But there is still the chance that you will fall for her, all over again."

"Says only you, Raven," Beast Boy shot back. "I admit it was cute and funny when you told me that the reason you were hostile to Terra was because you didn't like her making the moves on me, but that was then. This is now!" He paused. "So stop it!"

"Why are you so angry at my attitude towards Terra?" Raven suddenly asked.

"Because after all she's been through, she needs… NO, she deserves a break! And treating her like that isn't the best why to help someone recovering from what she's been through!"

"Is that the reason?" Raven asked. "Is that the real reason?" Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but Raven quickly silenced him. "Logan," she said, "I want to know the truth. Look me in the eyes, look me square in the eyes, and tell me you no longer have any feelings for her." She paused. "Can you do that?"

Beast Boy grunted, as he leaned in close, way too close, and glared at her. "I don't love her," he snapped, and then, leant back, and pushed her aside, as he marched out of the room.

"You still love her, Logan," Raven replied, without turning around. "I saw the flicker in your pupils."

"So what if I do," Beast Boy snapped stopping, not bothering to turn around. "Is that what you want to here? There, I said it, happy?"

She turned around to face him. "I needed you to admit that, Logan," she replied. "If you are truly to forget your love for Terra, you must admit your true feelings."

"Why did I have to say that, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, turning around to face her. "Why did I have to relive those memories?"

"If you and I are to truly be together," Raven replied, stepping just in front of him, "We must admit our true feelings to each other. You are angry with me for treating Terra that way because you know, deep down inside, you still love her. That's the real reason you didn't tell her about us. You were afraid she'd leave you again!"

"Raven…" Beast Boy moved to leave.

"Don't," She gently placed her hand against the side of his face, to prevent him from leaving. "It's okay, Logan," she said. "I just needed you to admit that. Now…" she placed her free hand on the other side of his face, or rather, his temple. "…Just relax, and leave the rest up to me." She closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing down. "Close your eyes and concentrate, Logan. Concentrate."

Beast Boy sighed, but did as he was told. He listened to the sound of Raven's shallow breath, as it slowed down. Listening.

"Now open your eyes." Beast Boy did, and looked around. He was in what looked like a gigantic library. But he already knew where he truly was.

"Hmmm, the head again," Beast Boy muttered, placing his hands on his hips. "So, which personality do I face this…?" Raven stood behind him, wearing glasses.

"Wisdom," she replied. "With this personality, I can talk to you with emotion and not have to worry, about losing control of my powers."

"Talk? Talk about what?" Beast Boy asked. "Terra?"

"That's part of it," Raven replied. "But I also wanted to talk about us. You admitted that you still love Terra. There's nothing wrong with admitting that, but it will make things difficult."

"So," Beast Boy replied nervously, "What can I do about it?"

"You agreed to help me with my emotions, Logan," Raven replied, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "All I'm asking is that you let me help you with yours!"

"How?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at her hand holding his.

"You have to let Terra know the truth, Logan," She replied. "You have to tell her who your heart belongs too, it's the only way this can work out between us. The only other option is to send her away."

Beast Boy sighed. "I'm… I'm afraid of what she'll say," Beast Boy replied. "That she'll be upset and run away again." He licked his dry lips as he crossed his legs and sat down, Raven followed suit. "I never told anyone this, Raven, but… But after I lost Terra, I was in a blue funk for a few days afterwards. I began thinking about all the events that led up to losing her." He sighed loudly again. "I began to blame myself for her loss. She trusted me with her secret, and when she thought I'd betrayed her trust, she left. After she was turned to stone, I felt that if I'd managed to handle the situation better, that… that somehow, somehow I could've saved her." He bit his lip as his eyes began to water. "I felt that it was all my fault. If only I'd managed to handle things better than I did, she'd still be here, that her death was all my doing!"

He suddenly burst into tears. "It's true! All of it, it's all true," he sobbed. "I… I do still love her! But I also love you! What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't want her to leave again, yet… I don't want to lose you!" Raven got up and placed a loving arm around his shoulder. "It's so not fair!"

"We all have to make difficult choices in life, Logan," Raven answered. "If life weren't so easy, there wouldn't be so many problems in the world. It depends on how we make our judgements, which sees the outcome turn good, or bad. Weather we use logic, or reason, or our own emotions."

"What should I do?" Beast Boy looked up at her with tears still in his eyes.

"Talk to Terra," Raven replied. "Let her know how you feel, and who you really want to be with. Remember, she came back to make amends, but that mean she's the only one who has too."

Beast Boy smiled at her and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"You don't have to talk to her right away, Logan," Raven replied, kneeling down next to him. "Take some time to practice what you want to say. Then, when you feel ready, talk to her."

For a moment, the two of them were lost in each others eyes. Then, Raven reached up a hand and whipped some tears from his eyes. Beast Boy smiled at her, and then, she smiled at him.

Slowly, Beast Boy closed his eyes, and leant upward towards Raven, his lips pursing together. Her smiled melted away as she leaned down and met his lips. Together, the two of them sat there, kissing.

It lasted for a lot longer than Beast Boy expected.

* * *

Nightwing was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, talking on the phone, when Beast Boy entered the room. 

He opened his mouth to get Nightwing's attention, but he stopped. Nightwing hardly told anybody about his personal life. All the team knew was that his name was Dick Grayson, and that he used to work along the Batman. Instead, he just stood there, listening to Nightwing's conversation, hoping to find out a little more about Dick Grayson.

"That's really great to hear Tim," he said, "I think you're doing a bang up job fitting into the old costume." He paused, as he listened. "Uh-huh! No, you'll do fine, trust me." He paused again. He looked nervous about something, as he drummed his fingers against the couch. "Say Tim… How's Barb doing?" He paused as he listened to the reply. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Really? Say, speaking of the old man, do you see much of him these days?" He paused again, listening to the response, before shaking his head. "No, I only talk to him over the phone when it comes to discussing the groups budget." He paused, as he listened. "What? Tim, I can't do that! You know we haven't exactly been close since…" Just then, Nightwing spotted Beast Boy out of the corner of his eye. "Gotta go, see ya!" He then pressed a button and the phone hung up. "Gar," he said with a slightly agitated tone, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't listen in on my personal calls."

"I'm sorry dude but," He scratched his head. "Dick, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Nightwing replied, patting the spot next to him on the couch.

Beast Boy hopped over to sit next to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually, it's advise," Beast Boy said. He paused, unsure about how to word this. "Hey, who's Barb?" He asked instead.

Beast Boy had seen many expressions from Nightwing over the years he'd known him. He'd thought he'd seen them all. That's why the scowl Nightwing gave him suddenly made him very uncomfortable. "Gar," he said, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but what happened in my life is none of your damn business!" He then made movements to get up.

"No, dude, listen," Beast Boy suddenly cried out, grabbing Nightwings arm before he could leave. "Please, let me finish what I have to say." Nightwing sat back down. "I know it was rude of me to pry into your personal life, but I need help!" He sighed. "The reason I asked about… Her, was because, well… I'm having problems with two…"

"You still feel something for Terra." It wasn't exactly a question.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied, uncomfortable about talking about his love life. "And I was wondering…"

"How I dealt with the other girl in my life?" Nigthwing spoke without emotion, and for a split second, Beast Boy thought he'd get up and leave. "Garfield, first off, I don't love Barbara anymore, and second, I only asked how she was because even though she's my Ex, she is also still in the crime fighting business like I am."

"Maybe you're the wrong person to talk to this about," Beast Boy said, getting up to leave.

"Gar, wait!" Nightwing grabbed his arm. Beast Boy stopped and looked at him. "First off, tell me, who is it you really love?"

"I… I think it's Raven,"

"Think?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said suddenly, "Yes, yes it's defiantly her."

"And you want to let Terra down, gently?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Then just go and confront her, man," Nightiwng replied, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Let her know the truth. You loved her, but now, you're in love with Raven." He held up one finger. "Remember this Gar, the truth will always set you free. The longer you keep this bottled up, the worse the explosion when you finally let it out."

"Thanks man," Beast Boy replied. He smiled at Nightwing who smiled back, taking his other hand of his shoulder, he sat back down on the couch.

"So, I think you have some where to be, right now," Nightwing said. "Just tell her the truth."

Beast Boy nodded, and turned around and left through the other door. Nightwing smiled at the door his friend had just left through, and picking up the remote, turned the TV onto a Bruce Lee movie.

Unknown to both the boys, someone else had been in that room, listening to the whole conversation. They had come in to see what was on the tube, but had hidden when they had heard Beast Boy talking. They had stayed hidden, listening. Listening to everything that was said.

Every single word.

They had also heard the hesitation that Beast Boy had made when it came to confessing just WHO he loved. A hesitation. That meant he was still undecided.

Terra slowly emerged from behind the drawer that held the Titan's many DVD's, as she slowly crept away. She waited until some of the fight scenes in the movie grew really noisy, so she could open the door without him hearing, and left.

Beast Boy.

She sighed as she leant again the wall.

He still cared for her. He still loved her.

She smiled, as she placed her hands over her heart.

There was still hope.

* * *

"Terra?" Beast Boy said softly, as he knocked on the door that was her new room. "Are you in there?" There was no response. "Terra?" He called out a little louder this time. "Terra? It's Beast Boy!" 

Still no response. He looked over at the button that would open Terra's door.

"Going uninvited into a girls room, could give a girl the wrong impression, Beast Boy." Beast Boy gasped in both surprise and fear, as Terra slipped her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him.

"I…!" Beast Boy stammered, but lost his words as she snuggled closer to him, rubbing her cheeks against the side of his neck.

"Yes?" She said with a sly smile.

"Terra…!" Was all he managed to say, with a squeak. She let go of him, and turned him around to face her.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, BB?" She asked, chocking her head to one side. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Terra, there's something I have to tell you," Beast Boy said slowly. "Something you should know… About Raven and, myself."

"Beast Boy," Terra said, placing a single finger on his lips to silence him. "Before you continue, let me just say one thing." She withdrew her finger, and Beast Boy nodded slightly. "In the years since we last meet, I never forgot the time I spent with you, Beast Boy. You were the first person to show me what true friendship meant. Even after everything I ended up doing to both you and the other Titans, you still loved me, enough to try and save me before it was too late. In all the years I spent training with Dr. Fate, I never forgot that. So, I just want you to know, that whatever you decide to do, what ever decision you make, I'll always love you." She paused long enough to find his eyes. "No matter what."

Beast Boy now looked more flustered than ever. "Gee, Terra…" He muttered scratching behind his head and turning away from her. "You really haven't made any of this easier."

"I haven't made what any easier." Terra asked, turning his face back to hers.

"Well," Beast Boy began. "It's like this…!"

Just then, the halls turned bright red, as the general alarm went off.

"What the--?" Terra began.

"That means there's trouble," Beast Boy said, grabbing Terra's arm, and dragging her along, "The alarm means that everyone is needed." As they hurried along, Beast Boy gritted his teeth. Not telling Terra that he loved Raven was only going to cause trouble.

Well, Raven did tell him to take his time. He'd have to tell her when they got back from the mission.

* * *

Nightwing was the first in the briefing room when both Beast Boy and Terra arrived. He gave Beast Boy a quickly look, as he entered. 

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked, coming to stop in front of the briefing table. Terra beside him looked around the room, obviously the Titans had done some redecorating and changes to their reutine since she'd last been here.

"Dr. Light's back," Nightwing replied. "He's taken over the east side Nuclear Power Plant, and he's taken hostages."

"Dr. Light again?" Cyborg groaned, as he entered the briefing room with Starfire. "Man, how many times do we have to kick that guys sorry butt, before he realises his carrier as a Super-Villain is as dead as Disco?"

"As long as he keeps putting people in danger, Cy," Nightwing replied. "Now, where is Raven? We need everyone here for the…!"

"I'm here!" Raven's voice echoed, as a round spot before the briefing table began to glow. Then, Raven rose from the black hole created on the floor. She floated out, and the hole vanished.

"Great," Nightwing said, looking around at everyone assembled. "Now listen up, here's the Four one, o…!" He paused very briefly, as he saw that Beast Boy and Terra were still holding hands. "One," Nightiwng continued.

Beast Boy looked down and realised he still hadn't let go of Terra's hand from when he'd dragged her along to the briefing room. As Nightwing began to explain the hostage situation in greater detail to the others, Beast Boy gently let go of Terra's hand. But Terra didn't let go of Beast Boy's.

"Terra," Beast Boy whispered as he pried her hand from his, "Now is not the time, we need to listen."

"Beast Boy?" Terra whispered back, "What's wrong?"

"We need to pay attention to the briefing, Terra," Beast Boy whispered, "We can discus this after we get back."

"What's wrong with now?"

"We have to pay attention!"

It was then, that he was aware of the silence. Looking up from Terra, he saw everyone was looking at the two of them, or rather, Beast Boy. "Is something wrong, Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked.

"Ahh… No," Beast Boy said, glancing nervously at Raven. "E-everything's just fine." Her face was emotionless.

"Really?" Nightwing placed one hand on his hip as he cocked his head to one side, "Then what did I just say?"

"Ummm… Stop Dr. Light?" His half-assed attempt to save himself failed miserably.

"Beast Boy, shut up and pay attention!" Nightwing snapped. Beast Boy nodded. Nightwing then turned around to the giant computer screen, as he activated it with the remote. "Now, listen up gang! It just so happens that I managed to 'discreetly' gain access to the plans of the Nuclear Plant!" He brought up a few blue prints of the plant, before turning back to the group. "Dr. Light has control of a nuclear reactor. No matter how campy the guy is, he's a danger to everyone in the city now, and it's up to us take him down!" He turned back to the computer screen, as he brought up the blue prints for the front area of the plant. "Now, this is how we're going to approach this…"

Beast Boy listened as Nightwing laid out the plan. Now that Terra was part of the team, Nightwing had worked out a three-pronged assault on the plant, from different directions. They would be divided into three teams. Team 'A' consisted of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Team 'B' would be made up of Raven and Terra. Team 'C' would be Nightwing and Starfire.

"Can't I be with Beast Boy?" Terra asked, drawing a suspicious star from Raven, who then turned that look on Beast Boy who only shrugged in response.

"Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked. "Didn't you get around to talking to her?"

"We…" Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, "I was, but the alarm kinda went off, and we were here."

"Beast Boy?" Terra gave him her best 'what are you talking about' look, which made him even more nervous.

"He was supposed to tell you that he doesn't love you anymore," Raven answered for him.

"Says you, Dr. Spock," Terra shot back. "I'm surprised that anyone like you could love at all!"

"Girls!" Nightwing rised his voice ever so slightly. "What ever is going on between you and Beast Boy, it'll have to wait until AFTER the mission is over, got it?"

"Why am I partnered with her?" Raven asked.

"Because together, the two of you are quite a force," Nightwing answered. "I remember who well you two did when we stopped Slade from destroying the tower. Now with Dr. Light in control of a Nuclear plant, we're going to need that same force again!" He paused. "Plus you two need to work together in order to stop fighting!"

"Fine," Raven replied.

"Whatever," Terra rolled her eyes. Under her breath she added, "I'm beginning to doubt it really was everyone who voted me back in."

Nightwing eyed the two girls, before leaning over to Cyborg. "This crises has hardly been averted, Cy."

"I don't think it's wise putting the two of them together, man," Cyborg relied. "I know it worked for Beast Boy and Raven, but… Terra is not Beast Boy."

"We need them to work together, if Terra is to stay on the team," Nightwing responded. "I know it's dangerous, but it's the only way."

"I just hope it's not too dangerous to the point were you'll regret it." Cyborg said.

"An old friend once told me, If you don't go through life without making at least one mistake, you never learn anything." Nightwing responded. He then turned to the rest of the group. "So, are we all clear on the plan?" They all nodded. "Good, then let's move out!"

**JUMP CITY NUCLEAR PLANT…**

The scene at the Nuclear Plant was one to behold. Police cars littered the area, helicopters flew overhead, and spotlights flashed the area.

"Attention Dr. Light!" The Police Commissioner called out using his megaphone. "This is Commissioner Davidson. You've been smart so far; by letting all the employees go. Now come out with your hands up before someone gets hurt." Suddenly, a huge bolt of energy suddenly rocked the area, sweeping the encampment of parked police cars, police and bystanders were knocked of their feet, and electricity leapt across the whole area.

Dr. Light suddenly appeared on top of a low story building, laughing at them all.

"Hurt, Commissioner?" He called out. "Like who? You, that's who!" His arms swept the plant. "I've got this whole plant at my fingertips, buddy boy. I've got energy coming out of every strain of hair on my body. Enough to handle all your cops…" He suddenly turned to the left, and fired a blast of energy at a sniper hidden by a water tower. "…And all your pathetic sharpshooters." The poor man was fired instantly. Dr. Light then turned back to the Commissioner. "Get this Davidson. Electricity runs this city… and I run electricity. From this station, I've tapped into the whole system, commandeered every switching station, and believe me Commissioner; I can do a lot more than just turn things on and off! I can send power surgeries into homes, blow out TV sets. Every house in the whole city will be like a bomb, that'll send flying pieces of sharp glass into all occupants nearby." He then rubbed his chin. "Or maybe, I'll just start overriding emergency generators in hospitals! Kiss everybody on life-support good-bye." He then pointed down at Davidson. "So hear this! Fifty million bucks to release my chokehold on the city… Or, in an hour, people start dying! You tell the Mayor that. Dr. Light says ONE HOUR!" Then he disappeared back inside the building.

Davidson banged his fists on the bonnet of the car. "Damn." Was all he said.

From the tops of the trees, near the power plant, Nightwing watched the whole scene unfold with his binoculars. He lowered them from his eyes and activated his comm.

"This is Nightwing here," he said. "Titans, sound off."

"This is Cyborg," the voice said over the comm. "I'm in position with Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy here! I'm with Cy."

"Starfire here! I am too, in the position that is required in our plan, awaiting Nightwing."

"Raven here! Terra and I are in position."

"Terra here! What Raven said!"

"Excellent," Nightwing muttered with a smile. "Let's follow the plan, and meet up inside." He then squeezed the middle section of the small metal baton in his hands. The ends extended to form a long metal staff. "Titans, GO!"

**TBC...**

**AN:** _Thanks to all who reviewd my story, your prises are welcome. By the way, Huupa, I don't mind you commenting on my wiritng, in fact, please do. It'll help me create a better story. Please remember everyone, if your not happy with this chapter, there's alot more to this storyyet to come, so try to stay with me, pleaseeeeee!_


	3. Chapter 3

A small green owl watched from a tree branch, as two heavily armed cops marched past the fence, keeping an eye on the plant. Not so much to prevent anyone from getting in, but just out. On the other side of the fence, lay a large exit door. Above it, a camera swiveled this way and that, keeping a watchful eye on everything, and the cops that patrolled the grounds.

The owl hooted, as the cops moved on, and the bushes rustled. Cyborg moved from the foliage, and looked up at the owl. "Come on," he said, "My computers tell me that the camera pauses for two seconds, and then takes six seconds to move from right to left,"

"Which means we'll have to move fast," Beast Boy said, as he changed back from the owl. He then knelt down on all fours, and changed into a cheetah. He then leapt the fence and sprinted towards the nearest building. Cyborg crouched down, and leapt into the air. The hydraulics in his legs helping him with that, as he somersaulted over the fence, to land on the other side with all the grace of an acrobat.

He then hurried over to Beast Boy, where the two of them hid in the shadows, just in time to avoid the patrol that followed. When it passed again, Cyborg held up a single finger, and a small lock pick emerge. He stuck it in the door, and unlocked it. They quickly entered, closing it behind them as the camera swung back.

"We're in," Cyborg said into his comm. "Proceeding to the jump point." They then both started jogging down the halls, keeping a watchful eye out for security cameras.

Elsewhere, inside a small utility closet, the floor began to glow, as a glowing black sphere rose out from the ground. It hovered in mid-air for a second, before coming back down to rest on the floor. The sphere melted away, revealing Terra and Raven underneath.

"Wow, you are handy to have around," Terra said with a half grin. "Remind me to give you a call should I ever lose my house keys."

"Getting in is always the easy part," Raven replied. "It's stopping Dr. Light that's the trick." She then activated her comm. Raven here, Terra and I are inside. We're now proceeding to the jump point." Terra tried the door, and carefully opened it a fraction. She looked down the corridor. No guards, or cameras. Then, she held out the small compact mirror, and angled to see down the other side of the corridor.

Nothing presented its self, and she nodded to Raven. "All clear." She then pushed open the door, and wandered out. Raven followed, and together, they started down the corridor.

Elsewhere, in the basement of the plant, a small grill on the floor lay inconspicuous, until a small periscope rose up from between its bars, and circled around, surveying the whole area. It then disappeared down between the bars, and the great shifted, and then rose, before being moved aside.

Nightwing then hauled himself out, and was quickly followed by Starfire as she flew out. Nightwing quickly replaced the great, before he and Starfire moved into the shadows.

"Nightwing here, I'm inside along with Starfire. Moving to the jump point."

**ELSWHERE…**

Dr. Light sat in a reclining chair, keeping a watchful eye on all the monitors of the plant. The cameras showed him everything that was going on inside the plant. If the police tried anything funny, he'd see it before they would have a chance to pull it off.

He watched a few shots of the police patrols around the perimeter of the plant, before switching over to ones from the inside. Still nothing. He glanced over at the phone that lay within arms reach.

If the Mayor was smart, he'd be organizing the ransom. But that wasn't the way things worked. Not in this city. No, most likely, the idiot would be calling in some super-hero team to come take him out.

But he was prepared. He'd set a few traps around the place, here and there. Should anyone be snooping around, they'd have a nice little surprise waiting for them.

One corner of his mouth rose slightly at the thought. He hadn't been In the super-villain business for this long without learning a few tricks or two.

Just then, something beeped, and drew his attention to the many monitors. He leaned forward and smiled. "Well, well, well," he muttered as his smile slowly morphed into a toothy grin. "The Teen Titans, this IS a nice surprise!" He then paused, as he thought about what he'd just said. They lived in this city, naturally they would be the ones to try and stop him. Was he really expecting anyone else?

He shrugged. Oh well. He leant back in his chair, putting his feet up on the control board.

"Needs real butter," Dr. Light muttered as he pulled another handful of popcorn from the bag. "This imitation stuff just doesn't cut it. Well, maybe I'll get some in a minute - can't believe they didn't have a fridge installed down here… having me drag one down into this hole… Well, at least the fun is about to start."

He then picked up a small gray remote and aimed it at the monitor that showed the two hero's walking along, and pressed the big red button on it.

Suddenly, the monitor went blank. "Hey, what the--!" Dr. Light sat upright in confusion. It was then, that he spied the long thin black remote next to his popcorn bag, and he blushed. "Whoops," he then pressed the same button on his gray remote and the picture returned. "Heh, he… wrong remote." He then picked up the thin black remote, and pressed the red button on that one.

* * *

"If you ask me, this is too easy," Terra commented to Raven as they made their way to the meeting point. "You'd think a super villain would have some traps around here, or something."

"I think… LOOK OUT!"

Raven hurled herself into Terra, throwing her flat on her face in the floor. The air over their heads crackled with electricity as a blue bolt shot over them.

Raven looked up to see a flying drone of some form approaching. It resembled one of their own test target drones that they used for out door practices. Well, Dr. Light was getting smarter.

"Party time," Terra muttered, raising a glowing fist.

The drone abruptly disappeared.

"What in the…!" she gasped.

Raven was about to reply, when it hit her suddenly. "Duck!"

Again, she flung Terra to the floor. Again, the electric blast narrowly missed them.

"Where is it?" Terra cried out.

"It would appear that Dr. Light has installed a cloaking system," Raven muttered, as she scanned the hallways. "There's no way to…"

Her comment broke off in a yell of surprise as a red beam flashed above her. Somehow either sensing or hearing it, she managed to dodge out of the way at the last second, the beam just singing her left arm. She landed nimbly on her feet and with a waved of her right arm, fired a wave of energy in the direction of the beam. She was rewarded with a small TWANG as the blast missed its target.

In the precious seconds while Raven had been preparing her next attack, Terra had also been preparing to attack. She pointed her glowing, out-stretched hand at where Raven's attack had connected. In a split second decision, she adjusted her aim a little to the right and thrust her hand forward.

The floor suddenly heaved and the black and white tiles scattered. The rocky earth beneath the floor suddenly shot up like water from a hydrant. There was a small explosion and pieces of suddenly visible metal showered down into the hallway.

* * *

Back in the control room Dr. Light watched as his drone exploded. He thumped the control panel like a frustrated child. "No, no, no, NO!" He shouted. "That's not fair! How the hell did they see it! I had a freak'n cloaking device on that thing!" He sat back down in his chair with a 'hump,' as he glared at the two heroes.

"Well," he finally said, leaning forward, "You handled that very well, but there's more where that came from!" Then he hunched over the keyboard and began typing furiously.

* * *

"That takes care of that," Terra said confidently as she dusted off her hands. She turned to Raven and smiled. "Aren't you glad now that Nightwing pared us together?"

"We'll see," Raven muttered, looking at the smoking pile of debris that was all that remained of the drone. "I don't think that was the last of it. Dr. Light probably has more traps all over the place. We shouldn't get too cocky."

"You know, a simple 'thank-you' would be nice," Terra snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "With such a deadpan attitude, I really don't understand what Beast Boy sees in you at all?"

"Now is not the time for this, Terra," Raven replied in a stern voice. "We have to stop Dr. Light before he…"

"Hurts somebody?" Terra finished. "I'm only bringing this up because Nightwing wanted us to work together, Raven," Terra said. "And if we ARE to work together, then we're going to have to set aside our differences."

"Let's just keep moving," Raven muttered, as they started off down the hall. "We can discus this as we go along."

The two girls trudged down the hallway, warily looking through the many windows into control centers. Normally, one could see workers busy about their tasks in the rooms. Now, all the two some found were empty chairs and cold cups of coffee.

"Why do you hate me so?" Terra finally asked.

"Because you betrayed us, that's why," Raven snapped. "We placed our trust in you, and you threw it right back in our faces."

"So what do you want?" Terra snapped back. "An apology! I'm sorry, okay! I was an idiot! I was the freak'n moron! Is that what you want to here?" She sighed. "Besides, you don't know what I had been through, that pushed me over to Slade."

"And do you expect it to be over, just like that?" Raven asked through gritted teeth. "Betrayal doesn't just vanish with a simple apology, Terra. It leaves scars, bad memories, and distrust! Here I am, working alongside; and putting my life, into the hands someone who a few years ago was more than ready to kill me without a single moments hesitation."

"Oh, bring that up why don't you," Terra muttered turning away from Raven.

"And why not?" Raven shot back, her eyes flashed bright red. "It's the true. It isn't pretty but that's what really happened!" Raven calmed down, and her eyes returned to normal. "That's the reason."

"Or is it because of something else?" Terra remarked. "Or should I say, someone else?"

"Beast Boy has nothing to do with this, Terra," Raven said. "He loves me now, not you! So I'm not worried."

"Are you sure?" Terra gave Raven a suspicious look. "You seemed mighty upset at the sight of us sleeping together. What did you do again…?" She mocked a thinking pose. "Oh yeah, you blew up Beast Boy's room."

Raven emitted a low growl that didn't sound human. "At least I'm not some floozy," she spat back. "I don't know what tricks you pulled on Beast Boy, but it'll all be in vain. In the end, I'll be the one who he'll chose, and not you!"

"Says only you, witch!" Terra snapped as she pointed an accusing finger at Raven. "If he loves you, and only you, then riddle me this! Why hasn't he just told me that?"

Raven opened her mouth to reply, and nothing came out. She couldn't answer her. She saw Terra smile, and she gritted her teeth. "Probably, you never gave him the opportunity," Raven finally said. "Seeing how you snuck into his bed during the night, I wouldn't put anything past you!"

"How dare you!" Terra shouted, and spinning around gave Raven a rough shove to her left side. "You have no idea what I've been through! Beast Boy fell in love with me first!"

The edges of Raven's mouth rose slightly, in not so much as a smile, but a triumphant smirk. "Actually, I never knew that was true. I only suspected it." Terra's mouth fell open in shock. "Thanks for confirming that for me." Raven started walking leaving her behind.

"You were always teasing him!" Terra shouted out after her. "In the years you spent with him, you never made him feel special! I gave him the love and friendship he needed! You were never the friend that I was to him!"

"That was all in the past, Terra," Raven replied without breaking step, "What's going on in the future is all that matters now."

"But will Beast Boy understand?" Terra called out.

Raven stopped. Then slowly, turned around. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's what I said, Goth Girl," Terra snapped, stalking over to her. "That's what you said! It's all in the past! But what about Beast Boy? Is it all in the past for him? You've done and said, some pretty nasty things to him over the years. Stuff that's very hard to forget. So you're sure it's all in the past? Is that what HE thinks?"

"Yes," Raven replied.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked, as Raven walked away. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"In case you've forgotten, Terra," Raven hissed, "We've got a timetable to keep!"

The edges of Terra's mouth rose slightly, in not so much as a smile, but a triumphant smerk. "Like you said, we can discus this later."

* * *

Nightwing lightly press a finger to the right side of his mask, activating the infrared mode inside the mesh that covered the eyeholes. Slowly he crouched down, and scanned the hallway before both him and Starfire.

Just ahead of them, lasers sensors crisscrossed the halls ready to set off God only knew what. "Humph," Nightwing scoffed, "Dr. Light sure is getting smarter these days," he then rose from his crouched position, then, taking a step back, started running towards the lasers. "But not smart enough!"

He leapt into the air; twisted, and landed on his hands, before vaulting into the air once more. He somersaulted and came down on both feet, before rolling forward, then pushing off the floor with both hands landed against the left wall, and kicked off with his left foot, landed on all fours, well clear of the lasers.

"Almost broke a sweat that time," he muttered with a half grin. "Okay, Star, your turn." Starfire nodded, and following Nightwings guidance, glided through the lasers.

"I found that easier than normal," Starfire commented as she came back down to earth. "Maybe the Doctor has not improved his IQ?"

"That's a distinct possibility, Star," Nightwing responded, as they started jogging down the hallway, "But we can't afford to let our guard d--!"

He never finished his sentence, for as he rounded the corner, something hard and metallic swung out and slapped him in the face. Nightwing cried out as he was sent flying back into Starfire's arms. They both looked up, as a huge four armed robot with no almost no head stomped around the corner. There was a small raised hood on top of it's massive body with a single flashing dot. It raised it's claw-like fingers; three on each hand, and started lugging towards the two hero's.

"Robots," Nightwing muttered as he drew the small baton from his belt. "He just had to have robots!" He squeezed it and the end extended into a long staff. Just then, the robot came to a stop, and settled down, as if waiting for further instructions.

"Not so stupid now, am I?" Both Titans looked up to their right, to see a security camera aimed right at them. "Such a big robot eh?" Dr. Light's voice was instantly recognizable. "And such a little corridor to maneuver in? Did I also mention that the robot's skin is made out of a high-density refined version of Titanium? That means you're going to have a hard time blowing it up."

"What do you want, Dr. Light?" Nightwing asked. "Congratulations?"

"NO, I want you to die, that's what," Dr. Light answered. "Oh and by the way, did I mention the fact that the whole hallway is rigged with claymores? Activated by those lasers you so conveniently passed a few seconds ago?" The two Titans scanned the hallway for any signs of the mines. "And just to make sure you can't double back on me…!" The sound of fingers typing on a keyboard floated across the comm. Nightwing looked back at the lasers, and gasped as they suddenly tippled, making it impossible to go back the way he'd come. "Well, enough chit-chat, let's see how well you do!"

Then, the robot came back to life, coming towards them with outstretched arms.

"This… may take a while," Nightwing muttered.

* * *

Cyborg scanned the area below the catwalk as Beast Boy followed behind. "So far, no traps," Cyborg muttered, "But keep an eye out for anything that look suspicious!"

"Besides you?" Beast Boy said with a chuckle. Cyborg turned around and gave him a light slap on the side of the head.

"Not now, BB," he said.

"Jesse," Beast Boy muttered rubbing the side of his head. "I was only trying to lighten the mode."

"Like I said BB," Cyborg answered, looking up at some pipes running across the ceiling. "Not now. There's a time and a place, and this ain't it!"

"What's the matter, Cy?" Beast Boy asked. "You always used to laugh at my jokes."

"Use to," Cyborg replied, as he turned around to face Beast Boy. "That's the problem right there BB. Used to. But not anymore."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, as they continued walking. "What makes this time different?"

"In case you haven't noticed, BB, we're in a nuclear power plant!" Cyborg's arms swept over the whole scene. "Some idiot with a fancy suit has taken control of a potential nuclear bomb, and you're trying to crack jokes!"

"I thought we could all use a laugh in a situation like this." Beast Boy replied.

"Laugh! Laugh at what, man?" Cyborg snapped. "This ain't a video game, dude! We can't exactly make a save game and go back to it! One wrong step and the whole city goes up in a mushroom cloud, or even worse, another chynobal! Millions of lives are hanging in the balance and we need to keep our focus BB! And you crack'n jokes ain't exactly the best way to keep your mind on track!"

"I just…!" Beast Boy said meekly, but Cyborg cut him off.

"Just don't, man!" He snapped, as he started walking away. "When we get back home, you can crack jokes all you like, but until we stop Dr. Light, keep it to your self!" He stopped and sighed. "Why won't you ever grow up Beast Boy," he muttered. "You can't keep acting like a kid forever man. Things just don't work like that!"

Beast Boy fumed silently to himself, as he followed Cyborg.

* * *

With a flicker of light, the droid vanished, but it wasn't fast enough. Seconds later, a sharp wave of black energy sliced through the air, and there was an explosion.

"That makes fifteen," Terra muttered as she turned to face Raven. "Man where on Earth dose one get all these robots from?"

Raven lowered her glowing hand. "It doesn't matter," she replied, looking down the hallway they were heading down. "Let's just…" Suddenly Raven's communicator beeped to life.

"Raven, Terra… Come in!" Nightwing sounded frantic.

Terra unhooked her own communicator from her belt. "Terra here, what's the 'sitch?"

"Star and I are in serious trouble, Terra," there was a momentary interruption of something metal scrapping against ceramic tiles. "We need backup, ASAP!"

"Rodger that, Nightwing," Terra nodded to Raven, "Where are you?"

"The main corridor on Sub-Level 2!" Nightwing shot back. There was an explosion, followed by a yelp that could only have been Starfire. "Hurry!"

"Let's move!" Raven muttered, as she spread her arms out, her hands and eyes glowing as she did so. "Azaroth, Mentrion, Zinthos," she murmured, and a glowing black sphere surrounded both her and Terra.

"Going down," Terra chuckled, as they dropped through the floor.

They descended through the floors, pipes, and electrical wires, until they reached the 2nd Sub-level. They touched down, and the black sphere vanished.

"Where are they?" Terra asked, looking around. An explosion echoed somewhere down the corridor and they turned their heads in the direction.

"Bingo," Raven muttered, and they rushed down the hall.

Nightwing leapt into the air, avoiding a clawed metal hand, and brought his staff forward with as much force as he could muster. The metal staff hit the top of the robots head with a loud clang. The red dot in the center of it's head flickered for a second, and it swung back with it's other arm.

Nightwing was caught off guard and was knocked into the wall with a loud thwack. The robot took another step forward, causing the two heroes's to move closer towards the lasers.

Just then, Raven and Terra came around the corner, and skidded to a halt. The robot that menaced Starfire and Nightwing was massive. It's huge bulk filled the entire hallway, preventing anyone from slipping past it.

It paused as its head rotated around to look at the newcomers. IT lingered for a second, as it considered weather to continue attacking its current foe, or to confront this new threat.

"Careful guys!" Nightwing shouted out from somewhere on the other side of the robot. "The whole hall is rigged with claymores! NO telling where they are located!"

"Raven," Terra said, "Can't you just warp them out from there?"

Raven shook her head. "Moving through objects takes a lot out of me, Terra," she answered. "I won't be able to do that again for a while."

"Then maybe I can do something!" She aimed a glowing fist at the robot. "I'll just call up some earth, send it through the roof and---!"

"No!" Raven snapped, grabbing her shoulder. "Nightwing said the hallway is rigged with mines! Disturbing the floor may set them off!"

"Or it might not!" Terra replied.

"We can't risk it, Terra!" Raven snapped. "Come on Terra, think! Doesn't this scene remind you of another? Remember that time Slade tried to destroy Titans Tower?" Terra winced at mention of Slade. "Remember I asked you that time to trust me?"

"I remember," Terra muttered, as she lowered her hand. "What do you suggest?"

"Just keep that robot occupied for a few minutes." I'll get Starfire and Nightwing to safety!"

Terra nodded, and turned to face the robot. "Hey, you big stupid hunk of scrap metal! Over here!" The robot completely ignored her. She sighed, shook her head, and ran down the hallway, delivering a fly kick to it's back. "OW!" Terra cried out, as she fell back down, clutching her leg.

The robot stopped and turned around, looking down at her with its single glowing eye. One of its four arms suddenly reached back, and grabbed for her. She just barely managed to roll out of the way, before the claws smashed into the ground.

"Terra, I'm ready!" Raven cried out, and she opened up a swirling black hole in the floor, and dropped down. A few seconds later, the same hole appeared under Nightwing and Starfire, and they both dropped down out of sight.

The robot turned around, confused by the disappearance of its original prey. Terra jumped up off the ground and started running back down the hallway.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet gave way, and she found herself falling. "Hold on," Nightiwng said, grabbing her arms. "I've got you," Terra looked around. They were in some sort of misty room, floating in mid-air. Starfire and Raven were also with them.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"I asked Raven to give you a lift," Nightwing said with a grin, "I left a little present for our robot friend back there."

Back in the hallway, the robot's head turned around, as it spotted a small spherical device stuck on the wall, near the lasers. It beeped a few times, and then flashed red.

The explosion that followed wasn't very big, but it was large enough to set of the lasers, which in turn, set of the claymores. The explosions that followed, destroyed the hallway, and the floor the robot was standing on. It fell down to the next floor, and the floor below that, until it reached the very bottom of the plant, where it was buried under the tons of derbies that came down with it.

"Cool," Terra laughed as Nightwing explained what he'd done. "So, are we going to get Dr. Light now?"

"Let's meet up with Cyborg and Beast Boy first," Nightwing said, "I already told them to go ahead and take down Dr. Light, so now that we're no longer pre-occupied, let's pay the good Doctor a house call!"

* * *

Dr. Light sighed in frustration as he observed the destruction of his robot. "I really should've seen that one coming," he moaned, as he flopped back down into his swivel chair. "Why did I ever bother to invest in robots? I should've just stuck with hiring goons!"

Dr. Light was totally caught off guard as the door to the control room suddenly exploded, and fell over with a loud clang. He jumped from his chair and looked around, just in time to see Cyborg and Beast Boy rush through the smoke.

"Yeah, like street thugs would've been any better?" He aimed his gun arm right at the doctor. "It's lights out for you, Doc!"

"That was good," Dr. Light said with a grin, as he pushed a button on the keyboard, "But not as good as this!" There was a bright flicker of light, and Cyborg fired. The blast exploded, just a few feet away from Dr. Light, who laughed in response.

"What the---?" Cyborg cried out, as he lowered his gun. "A force field?"

"Didn't think I'd ever get any wiser from our previous battles?" He sneered. Beast Boy walked up and tapped a finger in mid-air. The force field flickered with energy. There was no way past it.

"Nowhere to run now man," Cyborg said, pointing past Dr. Light to the monitors behind him. "You're trapped, and we've got reinforcements on the way!"

Dr. Light turned back to the monitor behind him, seeing the other Titans making tracks for his present location. He sighed as he turned back to face Cyborg and Beast Boy. "This whole 'take the city hostage thing' has gone south, and so am I!" He then pressed another button on the keyboard. "Good thing I've installed a few quick escape routes just in case of Un-natural disasters! Such as your selves!" An exit door clicked open, and Dr. Light saluted the two heroes'. "I think I'll just stick to robbing banks in the future, less planning and headaches that way. So, good-bye losers! I'm off to Brazil for the winter!"

And with that, he made a dash for the exit.

"That's what he thinks," Beast Boy muttered under his breath. He leapt for the nearest air vent, and morphed into a gorilla. Using his strength, he ripped it off, and quickly morphed into a mouse, as he hurriedly scampered down the ventilation shaft after Dr. Light.

Dr. Light threw open the door, and came out onto a catwalk, overlooking some turbines below him. He knew that this room would take him to the sewers and from there, it was only a matter of following the pipes to the coast where he'd stashed his speed boat for his hasty exit.

Only he been planning on doing this with two suitcases full of money. He wrinkled his face up in disgust, as he thought of the VERY expensive robots he'd purchased in order to pull this off, which in the end had proven as successful as his hostage plan.

Oh well, there'd be plenty of banks around Brazil just begging for his attention. "Hey, I just realized something," he muttered, as he started jogging for the ladder that led down to the floor below. "I don't speak a word of Portuguese."

"Well that's just fine, Doc!" Dr. Light spun around as Beast Boy bowled through the door. "Because the prisons in the States only require you to speak English!"

Dr. Light frowned at the appearance of the Titan before him. Obviously he'd overlooked something when installing that force field. "Okay, maybe you're not as dumb as you look," Dr. Light muttered, turning around to face Beast Boy, "But let's see how you handle me all by your self!"

He raised both his fists and fired a blast of super heated light at Beast Boy. Beast Boy ducked, and jumped, as another blast fired at the catwalk beneath his feet. Leaping into the air, he morphed into monkey, clinging onto the piping above his head.

"All the animals of the known world and you chose a monkey?" Dr. Light sneered, as he fired. At the last moment, Beast Boy leapt from the pipes he'd been cling to. The blast slammed into the pipes that ran along the ceiling, rupturing them. Water gushed forth and slammed into Dr. Light, sending him flying backwards.

"Didn't think that they were WATER pipes, did you?" Beast Boy said, morphing back into his human form. "You know, for a Doctor, you're not very bright!" He smiled, "Get it? Doctor? Light? Bright?" He started chuckling.

"Kudos to you, on the pun!" Dr. Light muttered standing up, "But you forgot one thing!" He suddenly shot out his right hand, and fired a blast at Beast Boy, scoring a direct hit in his stomach, sending the Titan flying back, hitting the edge of the railing. "My suits water proof!"

Beast Boy gasped for breath from the impact of the blast. His stomach ached and he felt like he was going to throw up. He rolled over, gripping his stomach with one hand, while the other, weakly grabbed for the railing.

Just then, there was a finger under his chin, and his head was tilted upwards. Dr. Light's smirk filled his blurry vision. "My, my, my," he muttered, "I told you, you shouldn't have taken me on all by your self. So tell me, my young green friend; who's not very bright now?"

All Beast Boy could manage was a half chocked, half coughing sound.

"Well," Dr. Light said, standing up, "I'd like to say it's been fun, but this failed operation has been way too expensive for me to simply laugh off." He raised both fists and took aim at Beast Boy's head. "But as a contingency prize, at least I get to take out one of those annoying problems in my life!"

Beast Boy blinked at Dr. Light as the villains clenched fists began to crackle with energy. He then screwed his eyes shut, and concentrated hard. At the last second, he managed to morph into a mouse, shrinking down in size, to avoid the blast the followed.

But only for a few seconds. Beast Boy was unable to maintain the form, and morphed back into his human form, just managing to grab the railing, before he rolled off the catwalk. He staggered to his feet, and looked at Dr. Light.

"Nice move," he said clapping his hands. "But you're only delaying the inevitable!" He reached out and grabbed Beast Boy by the throat, and spinning him around, thrust him up against the wall on the other side of the catwalk, pinning him there. "No, let's see you dodge this!" Keeping Beast Boy pinned with one hand, he raised the other, preparing another blast and point blank range.

"Y-you know," Beast Boy managed to say, "This will count as murder 1! You'll g-get the chair for thissss…!"

"Like I care," Dr. Light replied with a shrug. "And besides, that law only counts for humans, not…!" Dr. Light paused. "Hey, what the fudge are you anyway?"

"I'm human," Beast Boy muttered, lifting a thumb to weakly point at himself. "Just different, that's all!"

"I don't think so," Dr. Light said. "You've got green skin, you can change into any animal in the animal kingdom. No NORMAL human can do that." He smiled. "No, I'd class you as a mutant!" Beast Boy glared his teeth at the Doctor.

"I'm not…!" He started.

"Not a mutant? A monster?" Dr. Light cut him off. "Look at me! I'm normal, I'm human, I just have this really high-tech suit that makes me more powerful than the normal human being. I can take this thing off, and I'm the average Joe again. What have YOU got?" He looked Beast Boy up and down. "You can't change you're appearance. You're stuck with that green skin of yours!" He leaned in closer to Beast Boy's face. "You want to know what you are, Hero? You're a number one, grade 'A,' FREAK!" He spat the last word in Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy growled at him. The growl didn't sound human, and it made Dr. Light frown. Beast Boy's eyes glowered at him, black with rage. Dr. Light quickly back off, and took aim.

Beast Boy's hand suddenly grasped his wrist, and just as quickly, pulled it away. Wires snapped, and micro-circuitry splintered, as Beast Boy tore away a good chuck of the upper arm of Dr. Light's suit.

Then, pulling his arm back again, let fly with a devastating punch to the face. Dr. Light cried out in pain as he stumbled back, clutching his face. The railing of the catwalk prevented him from failing over it.

Beast Boy quickly reached his hands to Dr. Light's belt, and tore away the power packs that rested there. The suit flickered brightly for a few seconds, and then faded.

Just then, Beast Boy's hand was around Dr. Light's throat. "Freak am I?" He snarled. "Well, this freak's just kicked your ass!" The grip tightened. "SO, if you're smarter than me, Doc, answer me this? Why shouldn't this freak just throw you over the railing?"

"Cause that would be murder 1!" Dr. Light said, trying to pry Beast Boy's hands away from his throat. "And people like you don't do things like that!"

"What do you mean, people like me?" Beast Boy snapped, tightening his grip. "You mean freak's like me!"

"W-what are you doing! GAK!" Dr. Light chocked. "You're supposed to be the good guy! Good guys don't do things like this!"

Beast Boy brought Dr. Light up to his face. He glared into his frighten eyes. "And why not?" He snarled. "You'll just come back, and try to kill me later on in life, and who knows? You might succeed!"

"W-what are you going to do?" Dr. Light whimpered.

"Making sure you never come back ever again!" Beast Boy snarled. And with that, he grabbed Dr. Light back the back of his belt, and hurled him over the railing.

**3 HOURS LATER…**

Beast Boy sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV. The remote hung limply in his hands as he watched the news broadcast. The woman on the TV was reporting about the whole incident at the nuclear plant. And it's conclusion.

"…The hostage situation at the Jump City Nuclear Plant ended roughly three hours ago when the super-hero group known as the Teen Titans launched a surprise attack on Dr. Light that meet with limited successes. However, one of the Titans, Beast Boy, managed to catch up with Dr. Light and engaged the villain in a one-on-one battle that ended with Beast Boy, breaking both of Dr. Light's legs."

The scene switched to show Dr. Light being carried out on a stretcher screaming in agony while camera's flashed all around. The scene then switched over to Police Commissioner Davidson.

"Although I do not approve of the methods imploded that stopped Dr. Light, I'm just glad that this whole incident is finally over…"

The TV suddenly went blank, and looking at the screen, Beast Boy could make out Nightwing's reflection. And his angry scowl.

"I screwed up," Beast Boy muttered, glancing down at his feet. "Is that what you want to here?"

"That's one way of putting it!" Nightwing snapped. "Just what the hell were you thinking, Gar?"

"I don't know, Dick," he said looking up at Nightwing's seething face. "He just managed to push the right buttons."

"God damn it all," Nightwing yelled. "Is that the only excuse you can come up with? He got to me!" He threw the remote down on the ground. "Christ, Gar, we're supposed to be hero's, not vigilantes!"

"So what's the difference?" Beast Boy asked. "We risk our lives out there, and accomplish nothing! We fight the bad guy, we beat him, we send him off to jail. Big deal! Three weeks later, he's back! It's a never ending cycle, and I for one am getting sick of it!"

"And so you thought it'd be better to play Judge Jury and Executioner all by yourself?" Nightwing crossed his arms. "We uphold the law, Gar, we don't go above it! We take on the criminals the police can't handle. That's all Gar! We don't try to kill them!"

Beast Boy was silent. "So, what can I say?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Nightwing snapped. "There's no excuse for what you did tonight, Gar. No excuse at all! If you want to point fingers, point them at your self, for you have no one to blame but your own emotions for this mess. You can look for scapegoats if you want, but like a simple murder, it all comes down to WHO pulled the trigger."

"It's not fair!" Beast Boy shouted, turning around. "Why is it always like this?" He tore at his hair. "Why can't I do anything right?"

Nightwing sighed, as he lost some of his anger. "Look, Gar," he said, calmly, "I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, but that's no excuse ether."

"Leave me alone," Beast Boy groaned, as he buried his head in his hands. "I just want to be alone."

Nightwing stared at him. "Garfield," he said in a stern voice. "You're on suspension until further notice. That is all!"

Beast Boy wanted to yell and scream at him. But he didn't. He kept his cool. In a way, he was kinda glad. "Understood," he answered.

Nightwing turned to leave, but stopped at the door, looking back at his friend. "Gar," he said. Beast Boy turned to look at him. "Why don't you go out and have some fun. No training, just go and have some time to your self. It might clear your head."

Then the door hushed shut, and he was all-alone. He turned back and sighed. Then, he started to cry.

* * *

The other Titans were all gathered around the kitchen counter as Nightwing walked into the room. They all looked up as the door hushed close behind him.

"So how'd he take it?" Cyborg asked.

"With silent anger," Nightwing replied, as he walked over to the fridge. "He's hurting inside, and he doesn't know what to do with it?"

"Are you sure it was wise to suspend him from the team?" Cyborg asked.

"True, Beast Boy is going through some problems at the moment, but what he did is totally unforgivable! He needs to calm down, and maybe having some time off while help him!" He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, if we were to give him just a slap on the wrist, the League wouldn't take it very well."

"Well, if we need someone to blame…" Raven said as she cast a side glance at Terra.

"Oh yeah that's right," Terra snapped, slamming both hands down on the table, "Blame the new girl!"

"ENOUGH!" Nigthwing shouted, slamming his open palm down on the counter. "We don't need anyone to blame right now!" He calmed down. "How about instead of trying to blame someone, how about we just look for solutions instead?"

"Great Idea," Terra said, standing up. "I'll just go and talk to Beast B…!"

"Over my dead body!" Raven muttered, clenching a glowing fist.

"That's more than fine by me!" Terra muttered as her eyes began to glow.

Suddenly, Both Raven and Terra were knocked over by a swift force. Nigthwing stood on the counter in a fighting stance, holding his extended metal staff. "Would you two stop it!" He shouted. Terra got up of the ground, rubbing the spot on her head were Nightwing had hit her. Raven did the same. "All this arguing is getting us nowhere! Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help Beast Boy anymore than it already has!"

"Well, you're the leader," Terra muttered. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Beast Boy needs to figure some things out by himself! And he can only figure that out if he is allowed some time to think!" Nightwing looked around at the other members. Starfire and Cyborg both looked stunned. He sighed, and retracted his staff, before depositing it on

his utility belt.

"You okay y'self, man?" Cyborg asked, as Nightwing jumped down from the counter.

"I think we could all do with some time off," he muttered, sitting down at on barstool. "The League really gave it to me over the Dr. Light incident, primarily because I'm the leader of this," he held up his fingers as he did quotation marks, "Youth group." He sighed loudly again, and took a drink of his soda pop. "Anyone wanna go catch a movie tomorrow?"

"Oh, if it would mean with you, then I would have to agree!" Starfire said carefully.

Cyborg shook his head. "No thanks," he said. "I've been trying to get around to installing this new 3D radar I've invented into the T Car. I've never found the time so far, so if we're having the day off tomorrow, I might as well use it to do that."

"I could use the meditation," Raven replied.

"I guess I could join you two," Terra said to Nightwing and Starfire.

"Splendid," Starfire clapped her hands together. "Let us prepare our movie day for tomorrow, by deciding what cheerfully bright clothing we shall ware!" She then grabbed Terra by the wrist and quickly flew from the room.

"Raven," Nightwing said as she got up from the counter. "I know you'd like to talk to Beast Boy, but he really needs some time alone for the moment."

Raven said nothing, as she stared long and hard at him, before heading for the door.

"Well, Raven and Terra got along fine on the mission," Cyborg said, "But what the hell got up Beast Boy's a…"

"He's done this before," Nightwing murmured.

"Huh?"

"When we were out on patrol one night, the very night before he and Raven started hitting it of together," Nightwing said. "This thug called him a freak, a mutant, and every other cruel name I can't think of. He nearly broke the guys nose with the punch he gave him."

"Well, since we're being honest, I did give BB a disciplining talk back at the power plant." Cyborg said. "He was acting stupid as usual, so I told him to grow up." He paused. "This is somehow connected, ain't it?"

"Violent mode swings are common when one is faced with emotional stress," Nightwing said. "I just think Beast Boy's a little reluctant to finally grow up."

Cyborg nodded. "Hey Dick," he said, "When you lost your parents, you must'a had a lot of emotional stress, so how did you deal with it?"

Nightwing jerked a thumb at his mask, which he'd taken to wearing around the tower again now that Terra was back. "Easy Vic," he replied. "I developed a split personality. And thus Robin was born. That's how I dealt with it. Through Robin I could express everything that I felt. All the hate, the rage, and the guilt I suffered. It was the only way I knew how."

"Well, BB can't develop a split personality, so that's, that option dead in the water." Cyborg drummed his fingers on the table. "One of those girls has gotta go!" He finally said.

"Whoa," Nigthwing sat up. "Are you talking about throwing one of them out?"

"Not like that man," Cyborg replied. "I mean, one of them has to let go of BB; for HIS sake as well as theirs."

"Yeah," Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "But which one?"

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Beast Boy lay on his right side, wrapped up in the bed sheets of his new bed in the guests room that had been allocated to him after Raven blew up his old room. He lay there, his face displaying no emotion as he stared blankly out the window at the Jump City harbor beyond.

His wristwatch told him it was 8:45 am, but he didn't feel like moving. Hell, what was there to move for? He was on suspension from the team. He stifled a chuckle as he thought back to last night. Dr. Light's scream sure did sound a lot like a chicken being strangled as he was thrown over the railing of the catwalk.

But present problems quickly killed his good humor. He couldn't stop thinking about what Cyborg had told him that night. That he should grow up.

Grow up. That's what everyone had to do these days. Stop acting like such a child. Be mature. Get a life. Beast Boy growled like a tiger in anger at the frustration he was experiencing.

He threw off the bed sheets and looked around. Nothing much to look at. All his stuff had been reduced to ash, and there wasn't much in decorations in this room.

"It's about time you got up." Beast Boy screamed at the voice behind him.

"Wha---? Raven?" She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," she said. "Don't forget, I can move through walls. And you're in such a mode, that you didn't even notice when I came through the floor."

"Oh," Beast Boy nodded meekly. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Raven asked, uncrossing her arms. "About last night? Or Terra."

"Both, actually," Beast Boy muttered. "Raven, can I ask you how you dealt with your emotions?"

"I learned to suppress them, through vigorous meditation," she replied. "You can try some relaxation techniques if you want." She paused. "I've read that I masturbation is a form of stress relief."

"Raven?" Beast Boy snapped at her. He looked at her for a split second, before blurting out his laughter. She smiled her simple smile at him.

"See," she said, as she walked over to him, and sat down on the bed next to him. "You're not sad anymore. You're actually laughing."

Beast Boy paused with a large smile on his face. Then, reached his arms out, and hugged Raven gently. "Thanks Raven," he said in a small voice. "Thanks for being here for me."

The pulled back so that they could look at each other's eyes. Then, they kissed. Beast Boy's hands gripped the base of her head, thumbing his thumbs through the fine hair there, while Raven's right hand circled his waist, allowing the left, to grip the back of his neck.

"Y'know something," Beast Boy muttered, breaking the kiss, as he looked into Raven's eyes. "Nothing's exploded, yet!"

"Well then," Raven replied, seeking his lips with hers. "Don't look down."

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned from her lips, and gasped to see that the bed they were sitting on, had a throbbing black glow to it, and was floating in mid air, almost touching the ceiling. "Whoa!" He cried out, jerking back a bit.

"Don't!" Raven said, grabbing the back of his head, and turning his face around to hers. "Just relax. Leave the rest to me." She moved her hands to cup his face while she kissed him.

"Raven…" Beast Boy whispered, as his arms encircled her shoulders. He began to return her kisses, hungrily seeking her lips with his own. Beast Boy was so wrapped up in what he was doing, he failed to notice as one by one, objects around the room that weren't nailed down began to emit a flickering black glow, before rising up into the air.

Raven sighed loudly, as she tilted her head back, allowing Beast Boy to lavish her neck with kisses. Her fingers slid up his neck to swirled through his emerald green hair. Beast Boy then set his sights lower, kissing the hollow of Raven's throat, before pausing.

"D-do you mind?" He asked. Raven shock her head slightly, and Beast Boy resumed. Moving lower, and lower, until…

The door hushed open. "Hey BB," Terra said, as she entered the room. "I was wondering if you felt like…" The scream that followed made Beast Boy cringe, covering both ears with his hands.

The objects that were floating around the room, suddenly lost their glow and crashed back down to earth, some of the more fragile stuff shattering on impact. The bed that both he and Raven were on twisted sharply, throwing the two lovers to the ground before tearing it's self in two.

Beast Boy landed on his back as he cried out in pain. He opened his eyes, and just barely managed to roll out of the way, before the front half of the bed came crashing down, missing his head by mere inches.

"Not again," Beast Boy moaned, looking at all the smashed furniture littered around the room.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Terra's voice made it's self herd. "Nightiwng specifically said that we were to leave Beast Boy alone!"

"And what were you doing here then?" Raven asked. "Your reaction clearly indicates that you weren't expecting me to be here."

Terra produced a tall glass from behind her back. It was full of frothy milk with a flexi straw. "I made myself a banana shake, and I was wondering if Beast Boy wanted some as well!"

Beast Boy licked his lips. He did feel like something sweet. "Y'know, I don't think that's such a bad idea…" He trailed off as Raven shot him one of her looks.

"He's fine," Raven replied, turning back to Terra. "Now go!"

"I think he said he'd love one, thank you very much," Terra pushed Raven aside as she walked over to Beast Boy. "Here you go, BB." Beast Boy took it, trying to ignore the daggers Raven was shooting in his direction. He had to admit, it was a VERY nice drink, but he had the most uncomfortable time drinking it. He drank it way too fast.

"Thanks," Beast Boy gasped, as he handed the empty glass back to Terra. "That was delicious."

"You're welcome, BB," Terra said sweetly as she planted a small peck on his cheek. "I've always known what YOU like." Terra stood up and walked out of the room, swaying her hips in a way that was very sexually tantalizing. Beast Boy's eyes followed the way her rear moved, which unfortunately caused a responsive stirring in his pants.

Terra gave Raven a predatory wink as she walked out the door, causing Raven to narrow one eye. The door had barely hissed shut when she spun around to face him, with angry eyes. She was about to speak, when she saw that Beast Boy's hands were covering his crotch, and her eyes widened.

Beast Boy followed her shocked gaze and quickly spun his back to her. "Oh, shi…" He mumbled, before the section of the roof he was sitting under turned a dark glowing black color, and exploded. Plaster rained down on him as he sat there, preparing for the worst.

It never came. He turned over to look at Raven. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking down at her own feet. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softy.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, standing up. "Are you okay?" She didn't even look at him. Instead, she turned about, and left the room. Beast Boy stood there, unsure of what had just transpired. She hadn't screamed at him. She hadn't yelled at him. She hadn't even tried to hurt him.

He nervously twiddled his thumbs. Screaming would've been nice. Not silence. Silence was much worse. He sighed, and flopped back onto his bed.

It wasn't until the split second before his spine smashed into carpeted the floor, did he realize the bed wasn't there. "Crud." He moaned in pain.

* * *

Raven walked into her room, and sighed. That whole attempt to talk with Beast Boy had been a disaster. She'd never gotten a chance to ask him the question she'd been dying to know since they got back from the power plant.

How did he feel about what she'd done to him in the past?

She'd been going to ask him that after she managed to cheer him up, but… Well, one thing lead to another, and the next thing she knew, Terra was there, and she was too mad at Beast Boy for accepting that smoothie that she'd been to afraid to ask about it.

She'd reflected on that question before she left Beast Boy's room. Wondering weather or not that was true. Beast Boy had accepted Terra's drink, but was he just being nice? Raven couldn't tell. She'd been so out of touch with emotions she had no idea what to make of the whole affair.

She'd never experienced love before. But that kiss… Her fingers gently touched her lips as her mind rolled back to that moment, when she'd kissed Beast Boy for a prolonged period without causing anything to explode.

She smiled. She'd thoroughly enjoyed the sensations it brought. New feelings, she'd never experienced before for real. Using the mind was one thing. Doing it for real was another.

For a split second, she giggled like a little schoolgirl, before covering her mouth with both hands. Her happy personality had just slipped through her control and actually managed to express herself.

At first, she was fascinated. But then, she was horrified. What if, something else managed to slip through? It had before. Her fear had nearly wiped out the whole team once. What if her hatred slipped through? Would it affect Beast Boy or Terra?

Raven shrugged. Well, Terra was no big loss, but Beast Boy on the other hand…

She slapped herself. What was she thinking? Of cause it would be a big loss if something happened to Terra. Why was she thinking things like this? This wasn't like her.

"Maybe I could use an extra hour or two of meditation tonight," she muttered, walking over to the cupboard where her mattress lay. "And a good nights sleep."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Starfire was scanning the newspaper for the movie guides as Beast Boy entered the kitchen. Beside her, Nightwing munched away on some brand flakes, while Cyborg was busy making pancakes.

"This movie staring the Jolie and the Pitt looks interesting," Starfire replied. "Might we not see it?"

"Just another trashy re-make if you ask me," Cyborg answered, as he flipped another pancake.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Nightwing replied, looking over Starfire's shoulder at the advertising poster there. Starfire eyed Nightwing's face, and then the poster. Angelina Jolie's figure filled up most of the page.

"Richard Dear," Starfire said in a cool voice, "Your eyes are wondering." Nightwing jumped and went back to eating his cereal.

"Busted," Cyborg said with a chuckle, as he flipped the pancake again. "Man, the number of times Star's had to pull you back into line…" He chuckled again.

"Shut up, Vic," Nightwing said with a scowl. "It was just… An accident." He shrugged. "Dressed up like that, she looks a hell of a lot like Kitten." He suddenly gasped as he realized his mistake.

"Richard darling," Starfire said, this time turning to face him. "I thought we both agreed never to talk about Kitten, and her obviously fake grebnaks, ever again!"

Cyborg barked out his laughter. "I know you can figure out how to get out of traps set by super villains, but this one's going to be a lot tougher man!"

"Star…" Nightwing hopelessly pleaded. "It was an accident! Honest! You've always been much prettier than her!" Starfire huffed, and turned away.

"Maybe that movie would not be wise to go and see," She said, flipping the page.

"What'd you do this time, Dic?" Beast Boy asked, as he pulled up a chair to the kitchen counter.

"Star caught him ogling a very revealing picture of Angelina Jolie," Cyborg answered with a toothy grin. Beast Boy starting laughing.

"Shut up, Vic," Nightwing snapped. "Gar, that means you too!"

Beast Boy wiped a tear away from his eye, as he picked up a bowl. "Seriously man," he asked. "How come you allow your self to be trapped into situations like this?"

"Hah," Nightwing scoffed. "Like you can talk! How's things with Raven and Terra?"

"Fine," Beast Boy said, pouring some cereal. "Just last night, Raven and I were…" He paused. "Talking." He instead said.

"I found your bed torn in two this morning," Nightwing said, placing his chin in his cupped hands as he rested his elbows on the kitchen counter. "That must've been some talk."

"What's it to you, anyway?" Beast Boy snapped, slamming down the box. "So I've got problems, like you can talk your self!" He pointed an accusing finger at Nightwing. "You're supposed to be the leader here, yet you can't even control your own hormones! Let alone team members!"

Nightwing's fists tightened as he bared his teeth, while Beast Boy glared a challenge.

"Knock it off!" He shout came from Cyborg, as he brought his fist down between the two near combatants. "We're team mates, not enemies!" Cyborg placed both hands on the kitchen counter as he leaned closer to the two of them. "Fighting among ourselves isn't going to solve anything! Dic! We're just mess'n with ya, man! So calm down. And BB! You should know better than to try an' tick off Nightwing!"

"Ohh," Starfire cooed, trying to change the subject. "How about this one?" Beast Boy got up and moved to another seat.

The door hushed open, and Raven entered the room. "Raven!" Beast Boy called out, waving to her. "Would you care to join me?" Raven nodded, as she walked over, and sat down next to him.

"Oh Raven," Cyborg said, reaching under the counter, and pulling out a brown box. "This came in the mail for you this morning." He placed it down on the counter for all to see. Raven's eyes suddenly widened, as she saw the box, and with a quick wave of her glowing hand, opened a small black hole underneath it, causing it to vanish before anyone could read the label as to were it was from.

"Whoa!" Nightwing muttered.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked in shocked surprise.

"Never mind," Raven replied, looking a little embarrassed.

"Okay," Beast Boy shrugged, and then changed the subject. "Did you have a good nights sleep?" He asked.

She nodded. "I had a good rest up. I'm going to do some meditation after breakfast, would you like to…"

"Morning Beast Boy!" They both turned around as Terra made a beeline for the two, jumping into the unoccupied seat next to him. "Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"He did," Raven answered, eyeing her off. "Thank you for asking."

"I wasn't asking you, Goth Girl," Terra replied, as she hooked her arm around Beast Boy's. "I was asking him."

"He doesn't have to answer anything YOU ask him, you blond floozy!" Raven spat back, as she hooked her arm around his. The two girls growled at each other.

"Help?" Beast Boy squeaked as he turned to the others.

"Sorry Gar," Nightwing said with a smirk, "But you're on your own." Starfire gave him a dirty look, and roughly elbowed him in the ribs. "Ahh, girls?" Nightwing said, getting up while rubbing his side. "How about we just leave Beast Boy alone for the day? Hmmm?" They all looked at him. "Let's just have a relaxing day to ourselves?"

Raven nodded, and then glared at Terra. Terra glared back and nodded.

"Okay then," Nightwing muttered, as he back into his seat, keeping an eye on the two girls. Breakfast was eaten in complete silence that morning.

* * *

"Beast Boy, wait up!" Beast Boy stopped, as he was about to enter his room. Terra came running up to him.

"Terra, look," he started as she reached him. "I need to talk to you…"

"Me first," she quickly interrupted.

"No," Beast Boy said, sternly. "I need to tell you…"

"Please, hear me out first," she pleaded, and then waited. Beast Boy sighed, and nodded. "Okay," she said. "First, I want to apologies to you BB. For everything I put you through. The embarrassment with Raven and the others. I'm sorry."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "And second, I…" She paused. "I'm willing to accept that you're Raven's now."

"Really?" Beast Boy was stunned.

"Yeah," she said, turning her gaze away from him. "If you want to be with her, that's fine by me," she then turned back to him with a smile on her face. "Just so long as we can still be friends!"

"Of cause we can!" Beast Boy cried out, throwing his arms around her in joy. "Oh, this is great Terra, that's taken so much of my shoulders now!" She beamed at him. "Of cause we can be friends."

"Is it okay if we some place to talk BB?" She asked. "There's still a lot of things I need to get of my chest, and, well… I could use a friend to talk to right about now?"

"Okay then," Beast Boy said with a nod. "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't I bring Raven as well! We can all go out together!"

"Beast Boy!" Terra placed a caring hand on his. "Is it okay if we leave Raven out of this? She and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now, and well… I don't think it's a good idea to have us in the same room around you."

"But if I go out with you, all alone, she might get suspicious!" Beast Boy said. "The last thing I want to do is upset her all over again."

"Well," Terra said with a smile, "She knows that Nightwing told the both of us to leave you alone for the day. And what she doesn't know, won't hurt her, right?" Beast Boy scratched behind his head. "Besides, it's only for an hour and a bit," Terra, said. "Just a friendly chat."

"Okay," Beast Boy said. "So, what destination did you have in mind?" Terra grinned.

* * *

Raven sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She plucked at some strains of hair, and brushed some others back with her fingers. Then, she nervously looked around. Nobody was in the bathroom with her.

Carefully she muttered a few words, and a small black flash brought a brown colored box with a mailing address into the room. She sighed, as she picked it up, opened the lid, and looked inside. They were still there. Looking around again, she reached into the box, and pulled out what she was trying to hide.

Lingerie. The set contained bikini panties, with a garter belt, panty hose, and a quarter cup bra. She held the set up in front of the mirror, and blushed crimson. She immediately thrust it back into the box, embarrassed at her precious. She hadn't gone into a store and bought it, no, she mail ordered it over the Internet through a Catalogue she discreetly borrowed from Starfire.

She'd found the catalogue by accident, and decided that maybe that she could get Beast Boy to forget about past transgressions by… She blushed violently once more.

The door hushed open, and in came Starfire. Raven immediately covered the box with her body.

"Oh, friend Raven, you are using the facilities?" Starfire stopped, as she saw Raven over by the large mirror. "Is it okay if I use the facilities to get ready for my movie appointment?"

Raven nodded, as she secretly sent the box back to her room. "It's okay," she said, standing up, "I've finished here."

"Umm, are you okay?" Starfire asked, as Raven headed for the door. "You seemed to be hiding something before?"

"Don't bother asking," Raven muttered, "Because I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Dose it involve Beast Boy?" She asked. Raven's slight pause answered that question. Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder. "Friend Raven," she said, "If you need assistance in a relationship with Garfield, then I will be more than happy to offer you my knowledge in such matters."

"Thank you Starfire," Raven said, "But Logan isn't Grayson. And you don't have to worry about…" She paused, unsure of how to put her worries into words. Instead, she just said, "Terra."

"Terra is a good friend, friend Raven," Starfire said. "I enjoy her company just as much as I enjoy yours. I wouldn't want any harm to come to ether of you. But Terra and Garfield were once more than just friends, Raven. Such feelings are indeed, very difficult to just simply, let go of. Normally, I would tell you to talk things over with Terra with Garfield present, but that tactic doesn't work. I'm afraid the only one who can solve this problem, is Garfield himself. He just needs to realize that you are the one for him."

"Star," Raven looked around her again, the closing the bathroom door, she lead Starfire away from it, and brought her in close. "What tactics did you use to get Garyson's attention?"

"Attention?" Starfire looked confused. "By what attention do you mean?"

Raven grunted in frustration at Starfire not understanding her point. "I mean… How did you get him to notice-- You!"

Starfire looked confused, but her eyes widened with realization, and she blushed, and then giggled. "Well," she said with a chuckle. "On our first official date, I wore wonderfully cute strapless dress with slits up the sides that showed off just a tinge of my legs that weren't covered by my stockings." She giggled again. "Richard could not take his eyes off me the whole night."

Raven nodded, and then looked at her own figure in the mirror. "I see," she muttered.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said with a smile, "You should not worry so much about your looks when it comes to Garfield. Although I am still not familiar with all Earthly emotions, I have spent enough time around him to understand that he likes you, for you. He chooses to be with you because of what is up here," she lightly tapped Raven's forehead, "And not what's down there," she said as she pointed at her breasts. She placed her hands behind her back and grinned as she leaned forward and winked. "That's for later."

Raven smiled. "Thanks Starfire," she said. "I really needed that." Happy with the situation, she decided to change the subject. "I was planning on going up to the roof to do some serious meditation, but I might as well go out and have some normal fun. What movie were you planning on seeing with Terra and Nightwing?"

"Oh, it's just Richard and I going to the movies," Satfire said. "Terra decided to pull out at the last minute. She said she wanted to go to the beach instead."

Raven blinked in surprise, and then narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "The beach? Did she say why?"

"She said that she felt like doing something different." Starfire replied. "I really didn't listen to her reason. That just means I get to spend some quality time alone with Richard." She sighed happily.

Raven pursed her lips in deep thought. Was she…? She clicked her teeth, and let out the breath she'd been holding. She wouldn't put it past her.

"Umm, Starfire?" She asked.

"Yes friend Raven?"

"I was wondering." She licked her lips nervously. "Could I borrow… your skimpiest bathing suit?"

**THE BEACH…**

Putting on the indicator, Beast Boy slowed down and turned right, pulling his moped into the parking lot just adjacent to the Beach. Behind him, Terra unhooked her arms from around his waist, and pulled of her helmet.

"Isn't this great?" She asked, looking out over the clear blue water. "When I was on my own, I used to go to the beaches a lot. I always found the beach as a great place to just sit and think about life."

"Yeah, it is," Beast Boy, replied, looking around at all the commuters.

"Mommy, lookit!" A little boy holding an ice cream said, pointing at him. "He's got green skin!"

"Don't point, it's rude!" The woman said, dragging her child along. Beast Boy sighed.

Terra place a finger under his chin, lifting up his eyes to meet hers. "Cheer up," she said. "I don't think you look strange." She then smiled at him, and got off the back seat. Beast Boy smiled back, as he attached the bike lock. "Hey BB," Terra said once he was finished. "You wanna go for a walk along the front?"

"Okay," Beast Boy said, picking up his bag, and tossing Terra's hers.

They headed down the pathway, in front of the shops. All around them, people were having fun. Couples were out and enjoying the sun and each other's company. Beast Boy observed a couple who passed them, walking in the opposite direction. The guy put his arm around his girlfriend, who was eating an ice cream.

Suddenly, Terra's arm was around his shoulder. "You feel like an ice cream?" She asked.

"Uhhh,"

"Relax, will ya," Terra said, removing her arm. "I just wanted to know if you wanted an ice cream, not if you loved me."

"Sure," Beast Boy said, getting out his wallet.

"Away with that," she said, getting out her own. "This one's on me." She returned with two ice creams, and they continued their walk. "So what's eating you BB?" Terra asked. "You seem so, jumpy."

"This whole situation, that's what," Beast Boy said, turning to face her. "You and me, walking along like this, we look like… A couple!"

"What people think, and what's reality really doesn't bother me BB," Terra said with a shrug. "You've got to stop thinking about what other people think of you! Other wise you're going to end up an anti-social hermit. Or worse."

"I guess you're right," Beast Boy muttered, looking down at his feet. "But it's so hard not to worry when your differences are so… Obvious."

"Then that's all the more reason to get out there, BB," Terra said, "If you stand out in a crowd, at least you get noticed by people. If you always get noticed, you're bond to find someone who likes you."

He paused, looking into Terra's eyes. "Thanks Terra," Beast Boy said, as he threw his arms around her in a giant hug. "I really needed to hear that."

She smiled back at him, and returned his hug. "Hey, I just remembered something," she said, as Beast Boy disengaged. "This morning, Nightwing called you 'Gar.' Is that your real name?"

He nodded. "Yes. Well, it's my nickname. My real name is Garfield Logan, but everybody calls me, Gar for short." He paused. "You know, I just realized during all the time you spent with us, you never once told me your real name." He paused again. "You do have a real name, don't you?"

She laughed. "My real name huh? Well, it's Tara. Tara Markov."

"Tara?" He said, as if testing the words.

"Yeah," Terra said with a shrug, "But I the name Terra, sounded so cool, I insisted that everyone call me that." She tilted her head slightly. "But you can call me Tara."

Beast Boy smiled back at her, but he suddenly shivered. Raven. He was in love with her. "Tara," he said, gripping both her hands, "I…" He never got to finish the sentence.

"Hey Gar," she said, pulling his arms, and turning him away from the shops, "Let's go have a swim!"

"Whoaaa!" He cried out as she practically dragged him over to the change rooms. "Tara, take it easy!"

"Come on!" She said, as she pulled him over to the woman's room, "You wait here, I'll be out in a jiffy!" And then, she was gone. Beast Boy sighed, as he pulled at his shirt. He'd worn his board shorts instead of his shorts, so he was practically ready. He kicked off his flip-flops, and put them into his backpack along with his shirt. Then, he leaned back against the wall, and waited.

"Garfield," Beast Boy turned his head at the mention of his name.

"Wow!" He gasped. She wore a bright yellow strapless body suit that showed of her figure rather nicely. She spun around, twirling her hair.

"So," she asked, "Wadda'ya think?" She placed her hands behind her back, swaying slightly, as if parading before a show.

"You fill it out rather nicely," he muttered, eyeing her up and down. She smiled a slyly at him.

"Well, come on, let's go," she said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him towards the beach. Beast Boy allowed himself to be dragged down to the beach by Terra. Once there, she pulled out her towel, and shook it out, laying it down on the sand. Beast Boy followed suit, sitting down cross-legged on his towel, while Terra lay down on her back.

"Isn't this beautiful, Garfield?" She asked, sitting up and looking out over the clear blue water.

"It sure is," Beast Boy muttered, looking at her cleavage. He blinked and shook his head. "The view, I meant, the view is sure beautiful."

"Why are you so nervous, BB?" Terra asked, looking over at him. "Is something bothering you?"

Yes. That's what Beast Boy wanted to say. This whole trip to the beach was bothering him. Her somewhat revealing bathing suit was bothering him.

"You said you wanted to get some things of your breasts…" he then realized his gaze had drifted south once more. "I mean chest! CHEST!" He slapped himself a few times. "You wanted to get some things off your chest!"

Terra giggled. "Yeah, I did," she said, leaning closer. Her new position showed off an alarming amount of her cleavage. Sirens started blearing inside Beast Boys head. He felt flushed, and he could feel a responsive steering in his pants. "Gar?" He looked back up at her. "Are… you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He chirped in a cheery voice, an octave higher than his normal tone. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, your…" She indicated with her eyes down to his board shorts. Beast Boy looked down, to see that his clenched fists were rather forcefully covering his crotch.

"I'm fine!" He squeaked, spinning his back around to her. "It's just…" he paused as he tried to think of a lie. "I'm just fine!" He said.

She placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"I believe he said he was fine!"

Both of them turned their heads at the new voice. Terra's eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer, and Beats Boys eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Just a few feet away from them, stood Raven. Wearing a strapless bikini top, with a thong. She cut quite a mean figure, that even Terra was speechless.

"Holy shit!" Was all Beast Boy could say.

"R-raven?" Terra stammered. "What…? How…?"

"I just felt like a nice little trip to the beach, that's all," Raven said, as she walked over to the other side of Beast Boy, and rolled out her towel. "By the way, what are YOU two doing here?"

"Well, uhhh, we were… Uhh, you know…" Beast Boy mumbled incomprehensibly as he watched Raven's body move. Terra growled as she gritted her teeth.

"Garfield?" She said, grabbing his arm. Beast Boy turned to look at her, to see that she was holding a bottle of suntan lotion. "I was wondering…" She thrust the bottle into the hand she held. "Would you mind rubbing some of this lotion on my back?" The body suit she wore had no shoulder straps, but instead had a zipper down the back. She reached around, and pulled it down all the way, leaving a large 'V' shape on her back that went right down to the waist. She then spread out on her stomach, crossed her arms, and lay her head down on them. "Hmmm?" She gave him a cute little smile.

"Ahh, s-sure thing!" He squirted some into his hand, rubbed both his hands together, and started massaging her exposed back, rubbing the lotion into her skin. Behind him, Raven's right eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Mmmmmm," Terra hummed as she closed her eyes. "You're very good at this, Gar. Did you ever think of doing a masseur course?"

"Well I…" his words ended of in a chuckle. "I've just got strong fingers."

"A-hem!" His head jerked at the sound of Raven's voice. "Excuse me, Mr. Logan, but I was wondering…" She picked up the bottle of lotion that Beast Boy had put down, and held it out to him. "Could you rub some of this into my back as well? I just suddenly got the urge to do some tanning of my own." She coughed. "That is, if you're not already busy."

"Whoa! Of cause!" He almost shouted it.

"Just let me prepare," Raven said, as she winked at Terra. She then reached around her back, and unclipped her bikini top. Then, she lay down, and let the sides fall down, exposing her whole back to him. "Okay, I'm ready." She said.

"O-kay," Beast Boy muttered, as he shifted over, to Raven. He squirted some more lotion into his hands.

"Beast Boy!" Terra cried out, lifting her head up, "You're still not finished over here, yet!"

Raven lifted her head to look at Terra's back. There were still swirls of white liquid there. "Looks pretty done to me," she said.

"Would you just shut up!"

"Girls, girls!" Beast Boy quickly interrupted. "Just calm down, okay?" Both girls glared at each other. "Raven, I'll finish Terra's back, then I'll be back to finish yours, okay?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Beast Boy then quickly started rubbing his fingers into Terra's back, rubbing in the rest of the lotion. Terra winked at Raven.

"Mmmm, Beast Boy, you're doing a great job there." Raven gritted her teeth. "Oooh, this is wonderful!"

"All done!" Beast Boy suddenly said, as he quickly shifted around to Raven. Terra's eyes popped open in stunned shock. He was finished? She twisted her head around to look at her back. He was finished. "Terra?" She looked over at Beast Boy, who was looking a little flushed. "Your… A-hem!"

She looked down, and realized that her breasts were exposed. "Yikes," she cried out, quickly laying flat again. Wolf whistles came from a few guys who had seen the whole show. "Get a life you perverts!" She shouted at them, as she did up the back of her suit.

Raven smiled, and then sighed as Beast Boy worked his fingers into her mussels. She hummed her approval as he moved his massaging up her spin to her shoulders. At least Terra was right about one thing, Beast Boy did know how to do a great job.

"I-is this okay, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, as he began to kneed her mussels with his thumbs.

"That's just perfect, Beast Boy," Raven moaned. Terra sat up and glowered at Raven, who was smiling a calm smile.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl," she muttered. "My new plan was working up until Raven showed her ugly mug." She put a finger to her lips. "This calls for drastic action."

"All done," Beast Boy said, as he rubbed the last of the lotion into Raven's back.

"Hey BB," Terra hooked her arm around Beast Boy's, and started to pull him to his feet. "I'm feeling a little energetic at the moment," she then started dragging him towards the ocean, "Let's go for a swim!"

"Now? But I just…"

"Yeah, right now," Terra said, as they reached the cool lapping waters. "Come on, I won't bite!"

"Hey!" Raven cried out, getting up, "Just what do…!"

"Yeah baby!" Someone shouted out, followed by a few whistles. Raven looked down, and turned bright red. She'd done exactly the same thing Terra had done. She quickly moved her arms, covering her exposed upper torso, and glared at her would-be admires.

Her narrowed eyes turned jet black, and the ground beneath their feet began to glow. The guys looked down, and quickly cried out, as the ground beneath their feet suddenly fountained into the air, catapulting all five of them into the water, far out to sea.

Humping, Raven turned back to get her bikini top.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, looking around as he heard something explode.

"I didn't hear anything," Terra said; as she pulled Beast Boy further out into the water, up to his waist, "You must've been hearing things." She then pulled him in front of her, and pushed him into the water. "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Beast Boy cried out as the cool blue waters enveloped him. He was amerced in total silence as he sank beneath the waves, and then kicking, broke the surface, spraying water everywhere.

The sounds returned as he shook the water from his eyes, and drawing his fingers through his wet hair as he pulled it back. He gasped, as slender arms circled his chest, and then, he felt a warm breath from just behind his left ear.

"Isn't this fun?" Terra asked. Glancing sideways, Beast Boy saw Terra, staring far out to sea. He turned back, following her gaze. The sun reflected off the clear surface of the water, sending sparkles of gold dancing and leaping across the cloudless horizon. Beast Boy smiled, as he gazed out to sea.

"Yeah," he muttered, lost in the moment. "It sure is."

Just then, Terra cried out, and she was thrown aside, splashing water everywhere. Before Beast Boy could react, a new set of arms appeared around his chest, and Raven's scent filled his nostrils.

"Such a wonderful moment should be shared with the woman you love, Logan," Raven said into his left ear, "Don't you agree?"

"Hey!" Terra grabbed Raven's arm, trying to dislodge it from Beast Boy, "Don't you know it's rude to just shove people aside!"

"Get lost, Blondie!" The two girls growled at each other.

"Whoa, peace, calm down!" Beast Boy quickly stepped in between them. "Raven," Beast Boy said, "There's nothing to get upset over, Terra brought me here just to talk, that's all!"

"Talk about what?" Raven demanded, eyeing Terra suspiciously.

"Oh you know, this and that," Terra said with a sly smile. "And of cause, discussing past transgressions."

Raven went white as a sheet. She backed off a bit, and looked nervously at Beast Boy.

"Raven," Beast Boy asked, "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I, I, I…" She stammered. "I've gotta go!" There was a dark black glow beneath the waves, and she sank into the waters, vanishing completely into thin air.

Beast Boy blinked in confusion, as he searched the waters. Raven was gone. "What… Was all that about?" He asked, looking at Terra.

"How should I know," Terra replied with a shrug. She then stepped closer to Beast Boy, put her arm around his. "Now, let's get on with that talk, shall we?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Raven sat on the floor of the shower; her head tilted back, feeling the warm water running across her skin, covering her completely. With her eyes closed, her ears were concentrating on all the noises of the bathroom. The water from the shower head, the sound of the drain as it flowed, the drops of water, hitting the shower door, and floor.

She reached up with both hands, and drew her fingers through her hair. She still couldn't completely control her emotions yet, especially her fear. The words Terra had said to her the other night in the power plant. They still haunted her.

Would Beast Boy truly forgive her for all those past aggressions? Possibly, maybe, never? Fear. It still bubbled up inside her like a bad meal, forcing its way up into her throat.

She groaned as she let her fingers slide down her face. She should've stayed with Beast Boy at the beach. She should've. But it was her fear that drove her away. Having to suppress one's emotion for their whole life, and then finally letting them run wild did have some nasty side effects.

Her feelings were OVER expressing themselves. Her fear at what Beast Boy might say caused her to run. Her hatred of Terra, making her do things she'd normally never do, or say. Damn it all, the whole thing was a new experience to her. And it left her as helpless as a newborn baby.

And she hated it.

She vented a soft growling sound. None of this would've happened if Terra hadn't shown up. Maybe it would be best if she just…

She slapped her face a few times. Might be best if she just what? Kill her? God in Heaven, what was she thinking! Raven clenched her fists in anger and grunted in frustration. All of this was going absolutely nowhere! And if she didn't do something soon, Terra might take Beast Boy away from her, like she nearly did the last time.

Life was really not fair to her at all. She would've given anything to be a normal teenager. Anything. But now, in her early 20's, she was finally experiencing God given love. And she was in danger of losing it.

She let her head drop to the tiles below. She'd better come up with some answers, and fast.

* * *

Starfire glanced suspiciously at Dick as they left the movie theater. He still had that same blank expression he wore when they entered the cinema. She didn't like it.

"Richard?" She asked, "Are… you feeling the okay?"

"Hmm," he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Kori, what was that?"

"I was asking if you were feeling well, that's all." Starfire replied.

"I'm feeling fine," Dick replied, flexing his free arm. "Why'd you ask?"

"It's just that," she paused, looking for words to explain her feelings. "You seem more distant than what is usual. You have been as quite as a Hobnock ever since this morning." She looked at him with worried eyes. "You even did not ogle the Jolie even in her most revealing moments on the screen." She paused. "Well, not that, that's bad, but your behavior has me worried."

"Sorry Kori," Dick said with a sigh. "I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Then please explain everything to me, Richard, so that I might understand better what is making you sick."

"It's just something Logan said to me last Friday night, that's really got me thinking," Dick said, as they headed down the escalator. "I never truly thought much about it, until this morning, when I took a step back at what nearly occurred between us."

"You mean your argument with Garfield?"

Dick nodded. "I think the pressures of leadership are getting to me, Kori, and that's what's got me worried."

"Why should you be worried over the stress of leading the team, Richard," Starfire asked. "That's never bothered you before."

"But it's something else that's got me worried, Kori," Dick replied as they reached the top of the escalator. "It was a combination of stress and arguments with my… mentor, that caused me to finally break off with him."

"Richard!" Starfire gasped. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think the Teen Titans…" he paused, unable to get the words out. Instead, he just gave Starfire a worried look. She in turn nodded. They didn't say another word until they got back home.

**AN:** _Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, but it took me a while to slug through the battle between the Titans and Dr. Light. I particularly didn't want to have it in there, but it was nessecery, which is why I've made this an extra long chapter. I had to cut things down, and cram parts together, which is why the battle with Dr. Light may have seemed to fast forward in some areas. I hope I didn't bore you too much. Please review and let me know what you think._

**TBC**


End file.
